Perfect Symmetry
by ZuXy.Q
Summary: It sounded pretty and all. Jake and her pulled together by the fates. But she honestly couldn't work Nessie into that. She was sure Jake and her were pretty much defying destiny, and maybe Nessie was too.
1. Life is unkind

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Life is unkind**

It's quiet. Not too quiet.

But Leah is relieved at the lack of conversation. This group of chatty tinkle laughing women has fallen under the spell of complete silence. Resorting to make noise through their own devices, Emily's kitchenware, Rachel's book's pages turning, Claire's dolls banging and Kim obnoxious jewelery fiddling. -The werewolve's darlings. How quaint.

And while she would never put herself or Nessie under that title or gathering. She can not censor him for wanting to. After all they could've belonged if it weren't for the other.

Leah has Makah blood like Claire and Emily, they're her own kin and flesh. Family. She's more Quileute than Kim and probably just like Rachel. Hell, she has the best wolf breeding genes, lineage,ancestors and all that, yet she's the only who's not worthy of being an imprint. She can't be one of them

Nessie, imprint to the heir of Ephraim Black, gravitational force to the true alpha. A soul mate to the highest ranked erewolf, but not completely human. Not a drop of native American blood runs through that little body. Nothing about her is normal, nothing about her can these girls relate to.

So they're the two halves that somehow belong to him.

One is the imprint, the other's his beta.

And while they both would like to be by his side.

They restrain themselves and hold back for him. Because he pleaded them to.

Nessie suspects he needs both of them alive and safe to be happy.  
Leah knows she needs them alive and safe just to be.

However both know that their families might not make it. That glory and birthright might not be enough for him, even he could perish.

And if that were to happen, they both _know_, they'll only have each other.

And while one's afraid that might not be enough for the other.  
The other is certain that she'll get them through anything. Nessie trusts Leah with her life.

* * *

**a/N: This is a little mini fic hahaha ina very au universe or drabble fic or something like that.....i don't know how many chapter this will be but i've already written plenty on the back of my school binder hahahaha.**


	2. Over so soon

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**2. Over so soon.**

"Do you think fairies exist?" Nessie asks in the tone a college student would question his professor. Leah seems to ponder for a moment her question seriously but ends up breaking into a grin.

"Certainly" She answers. Nessie follows her into the kitchen with Claire towing behind them. Leah senses Nessie's questioning eyes and then adds "Werewolves and vampires do"

"Ooo scaary"Claire shudders hiding her face on Leah's dress. Leah bends over to pick Claire up, and she sees Emily try to glare unsucessfully at her. She ignores her cousin and starts to fix a plate with Emily's cooking treats for both girls.

"They're not evil" Nessie cooes to Claire. It amuses Leah to watch her comfort a girl who looks almost her age in a grown up way. For a moment she almost forgets the reason why they're here.

"Could you keep reading to us while we eat?" Nessie asks politely, and Leah nods bringing out the plate and Claire into the living room. She picks up the book.

"Bella reads Romeo and Juliet, and while I can understand the appeal of forbidden love. I certainly like yours better. Ella Enchanted seems magical"

"I want a furygodmodeer " Claire's statement mirror's what's behind Nessie's eyes. And it makes Leah truly smile again. Because despite what lays ahead of them, despite all the growing up this girl's been forced upon. There's some innocence there. And that she can't hate.

And while it may have been easier to hate. She decided the complete opposite a long time ago. Maybe it's too soon to say she loves her. But she certainly cares for her.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the alarm of a clock being set off.

Emily drops the ladle, Rachel closes her book, Kim strangles a cry, and Leah lets out a sigh.

Time is up.

And they're not back.

* * *

**a/N: thanks i didn't think this would get any reviews hahaha thank you so much!!!hehehe hopefully i will keep the daily update until i force myself to update my other stories hahaha. seems like everytime i hit a wb, another story gets posted anyways....thanks for reading too.**


	3. You oughta leave this town

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**3. You oughta leave this town. **

It was too soon.

It was too much.

It was too late.

There was no turning back, not anymore. Claire was already fast asleep in the backseat of the car. She had to practically tear her from Emily's strong grasp. Nessie was asleep as welll, sucking her thumb in a very human and childlike manner. Emily had dared to reach out for Nessie too, but the little half human had quick reflexes and had gracefully stepped out of her way hiding behind Leah.

Emily's words echoed in her ears.

_Young, angry, unexperienced, careless, agressive, barren, bitch, bipolar...etc_

She had probably listed all her faults under three minutes. And wether it was the adrenaline, the rush or the fear of the men's absence. She had ignored her and she had walked out. Maybe she was doing wrong, but then she was not supposed to do this on her own. Emily, Rachel and Kim were supposed to come with her. Staying back was not an option for them, they all knew they were in very grave danger if they decided to. They were going to be targets as soon as Aro discovered their value.

It was a risk Sam, Jared, Paul and Quil were not willing to while Leah had promised to extend her protection to them. She couldn't force these women to come. She was only accountable for the two little had promised Quil, Bella and Jacob. She had promised Sue and Seth. She had made too many promises.

But most of all she had promised herself that she wouldn't let them win. And if that meant running away, that was what she was going to do.

She would've pitied them if she could. Life had screwed them up.

But then again, once upon a time, in another life time, life had screwed up Leah too.

* * *

**a/N: got home too late last night sorry. i hope this isnt too boring or tedious. will try to update my other two stories this for reading anyways and extra thanks to those of you who review hahaha**


	4. Love, maybe you'll feel it too

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**4. Love, maybe you'll feel it too. **

_Leah,_

___It's hard trying to fit all I have to say, all I want to say to you. But I'm going to give it a shot._

_Saying goodbye to you was something I never wanted to do. Something that scared the crap out of me. I had in my mind these scenarios of you leaving the pack, leaving for college, or leaving to see the world, leaving to start another life, leaving to be with another man, leaving everything and everyone else, leaving me behind. You leaving me. It was always like that. You leaving me, never the other way around. I know you Leah, if any of this hadn't happened, sooner or later you would've been fed up with the Cullens, the pack or me and you would've left, and no human or supernatural power would've been enough to make you stay.__Doesn't mean I wouldn't have tried. Because I had even considered commanding you to stay. I couldn't afford to lose you. It's really hard trying to let you go._

_I know __I was an asshole to you for a long time. And I hate myself for it. How much time did I waste. How much time did we both waste pissing each other. Fighting. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I had opened my eyes sooner. If I had seen you before the imprint. It's stupid and masochist but I can't help it. __**People who make us happy are never the people you expect.** I heard it somewhere, and I now believe it couldn't be more true. You made me happy,you really did. I wish I could've done half of what you did for me. _I know it's obviously too late and maybe I am being selfish dropping this on your plate. Because I should've said it sooner or kept it to myself. But I just can't help myself. I can't go into battle without you knowing of my true feelings. I love you against all odds, and possibilities. I fucking love you.

_And yes I am the world's biggest coward, because I can only bring myself to write it when fate has doomed this foolish dream of mine. When you can't scream at me or beat me for this.__So I better take advantage of that fact. _

_Leah you are one of a kind. You are meant to do great things. And regardless of what you believe I also know you're meant to have it all. You just wait and see. I know that this ____doesn't mean much now.__ Because if you're reading this shitty letter, it means we failed, and the fight happened. And you're running away. I could't promise that I would come back, because we knew this could happen And bullshitting each other has never been our thing. _

_____I swear I'll try to keep Seth out of harm's way, I'll do my best ._ Promise me you'll do the same. That you'll try your best too. For their sake and your own. ___Love them Lee. Llove them and teach them right. Be happy, see the world, and keep them safe. _I know how strong you are. I know you Leah Clearwater. You can't fool me. You'll live though this. You're a survivor.

_I can't say goodbye not yet. It would be wrong to say goodbye. I can only say that wether it's in this life or in the next, I hope we'll be seeing each other again. And I'll promise I will let you kick my ass for being such a pansy.I love you and I'm sorry._

_Jake._

When she's finished with the letter, the ink has turned blurry, the paper is wrinkled and torn apart at places, and even a drop of blood has been smeared on it. No coherent thought can be formed. She can only feel. And right now she hates him exceedingly, because she loves him. Leah loves him and it's a tragedy because he'll never know. She hates him because he loves her and it's a fucking tragedy that she _knows_.

* * *

**a/N: i know many of you are confused as to what's happening hahaha but that's the charm hahahaha. thanks for reviewing.**

**xtapx: hahaha i thought you would like a fic without spoilers hehehe but let me know if you really want to know the outline hahaha**

**hilja:the packs are fighting off the volturi, the volturi want to get rid of the major threat to their kingdom**

**doublecaramel: thanks! and we'll see the three imprints who stayed on la push soon don't worry. its safe to say rachel's going to be fine hehe i have a soft spot for her too. well pretty much for everyone in the wolf family except for emily sometimes hahahaha**

**Only4miken:thanks and i hope with every passing chapter it gets less confusing**

**Jada91: haha yes emily will be sorry hahaha**

**it's kinda of late but i updated. **


	5. Get out while u can,meter's running down

**a/N: i own nothing and thanks my few reviewers and reader hehehe. i'll try not to abandon this little fic.**

**the next paragraphs is an extract from breaking dawn.p.363.**

_I think it's more like she's living vicariously.**And if Bella asked me to help her with though I probably don't think too much of her, I'd probably do the same as the bloodsucker.** Because if it was turned around, I'd want Bella to do that for me. And so would Rosalie. We'd both do it her way._

**Okay so I was reading through Leah's and Jacob's interaction on BD again, and these lines were where I got the "inspiration" for this story. It's basically Leah's maternal side. hahaha with a bit of blackwater on the side.**

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**5. Get out while you can, the meter's running down**

"Fuck!"She cries. And hits the dashboard with her fist before turning the steering wheel all the way until she's making a very fast and dangerous u-turn in the middle of the highway. The screeching wheels ovepower Claire's wailing, who's crying as a secondary effect to her aunt's despair.

"Where are you going?"Nessie asks. Leah's eyes are bulging, and furious tears streaming down her face. Maybe her cousin was right, and she's unstable and bipolar, and completely uncapable of taking care of these children. Because she's sure she's frightening not only Claire but Nessie too with her erratic behavoir.

"Back" she strangles a cry and tries to wipe her face unsuccesfully. Stupid Emily, and idiotic Rachel. She can't really blame Kim, she was going to do what the other two decided."Buckle your seatbelt Nessie and Claire's" Nessie's smarter than you average child does as she's instructed and keeps from asking anymore questions.

"FUCK!!FUCK, FUCK!!!!"Swearing is certainly something Emily would've never done in the presence of two young children. But she's not Emily,though she wishes she could be her right now. She wishes she could be as selfish as her hag of a cousin and keep driving instead of going back.

She had been washing her face in the bathroom of a diner. After his stupid letter she needed a clear head to keep driving. Claire and Nessie were oblivious, splashing water to each other when her cellphone rang.

It was not a call. It was a one word text from Rachel.

_Help. _It read.

"They're dead.."Leah is not sure Nessie's whisper is a question or a statement, but Nessie's horrified expression is enough to snap Leah back to focus. She hits the breaks suddenly. And gets out of the car to scream at no one in particular and then proceeds to sit on the pavement to cry silently.

When the car door opens again is not the driver's but the backdoor. And without warning,Leah's embracing them both as hard as her arms will let her. Claire is still breathing heavily the ocasional whimper will escape her lips, while Nessie lets her tears run down silently.

"We're going to be okay" She finally says once they're on the road again, driving away from home. And even if Nessie knows Leah does not believe it. For some unexplainable reason Nessie does.

* * *


	6. Everything is better

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**6. Everything is better when you hear that sound**

Four days later hunger strikes.

Nessie's tolerance for human food was little and recently acquired. It was thanks to Leah's encouragement and Jacob's persistence that she gave solid food a try. So it should've come as no surprise when after a week since her last hunt,she refuses to eat another happy meal to saciate her hunger.

"I don't want it" Nessie says in a serious voice pushing the tray towards Leah's side. Leah is laughing and trying to get Claire to eat more and play less with the happy meal toy she got. Leah's gotta give it to Mc Donalds, this dolls looks like a big headed girl prostitute, she's got highlights on her plastic hair and heavy make up. Claire traded her stuffed animal for the doll in a second. The stuffed bear was a present from Quil, and it became a security blanket for her. Leah knows Quil will be pissed that his gift was replaced with the plastic mini bimbo. But he'll probably get her one of those for her next birthday.

It's only a moment after that she remembers, that probably there won't be any Quil for her on the next birthday. She tries to swallow heavily as she blinks hard trying to sober up, and avoid another breakdown in front of the girls.

"Do you want me to get you something else?" Leah asks non chalantly getting another frie into Claire's mouth.

"No." She shaked her head. "I don't want something else. I want blood" Leah almost chokes. Nessie's tone of voice could've been perfectly heard by any human who had been close. However it's near midnight and the place is almost desserted.

"Nessie. We can't go hunting" Leah lowers her voice, her eyes staring back at Nessie's defiant glare.

"You can't go" She says simply" Nothing says I can't"

"I say" Leah throws back, the anger starting to boil at the tantrum. Nessie looks at her pointly before swiftly getting up and almost vanishing from the booth. Leah barely has time to react, and she's two seconds later after her with Claire and her bag secured in one arm, running to catch her.

"Nessie!!!" She yells once, twice, three times, even a fourth and there's no response. "Hold on tight Claire-bear" She whispers at the frightened toddler. Who obeys silently. It takes her almost six minutes to find her. During that span of time her anger quickly fades and turns into worry, that grows into despair, so there's only relief left when she finds her sitting in the dirt crying softly, a dead racoon laying at her feet.

"Don't ever do that again" Leah whispers in her ear as she hold her tightly, letting her cry.

"I killed their mom" Nessie whimpers softly. It's then that she notices the little racoons coming close to the dead body. Leah pulls back trying to examine her face."Now they're all alone, they will die Leah.."

"They won't die, they will be sad. But they'll learn to live without her" Leah assures her. She lets her cry a little bit more, until they're walking back to the car in comfortable silence. Until a voice breaks in.

"_Leah...leah are you there" _Leah looks around the voice sounds familiar but distorted like a radio with bad reception. She finds it's coming from the large bag she carries for Claire.

_"Leah" _She finds the voice coming from the stuffed bear, and knowledge dawns on her.

"Quil?"

* * *

**a/N: sorry i didn't update last week, i was working on my two other stories and living hahaha**.


	7. Signs of Life

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**7. Signs of life**

She's not even fully out of the car, when Nessie is being ripped away by Rosalie. Claire is asleep and barely stirs with the motion. Leah stands not knowing exactly what to do now that she's here. There's a sea of people outside the Cullen mansion.

And then he's the one she sees first. Until their eyes connect, she realizes it was his face, the one she was searching for when she stepped out of the car. It makes her feel naked, guilty, and sort of embarrassed. The emotions she had been supressing for the past days, stir up threatening to roll in one gigantic wave that would push her directly into his arms. But she stops herself when her brother comes into view, with bloodshot eyes and injuries all over his body.

Leah is rushing to Seth now that she has enough reason to move without being reckless, and she's side hugging him, letting happy tears spill all over her cheeks. Quil and Embry are closely behind. She greets them in the same enthusiastic manner kissing their cheeks. Leah can't begin to imagine how extensive their injuries were that they haven't healed takes her time giving Claire into Quil's arms.

"Thank you"There's so much sincerity in Quil's voice that she can't help smiling back at him. And lowering her face to kiss Claire's forehead. Seth lingers for a little bit, never quite releasing hold onto his sister.

"What happened-" But she gets cut off by the deep baritone voice she's been dreaming of.

"Leah" Seth seems to stiff when Jacob comes close, he glares slightly at his alpha, but finally lets his sister go, and falls into step with Embry and Quil. Jake waits until they're out of earshot to step even closer to Leah untile there's less than a step between them.

Leah steels, trying not to move, because any kind of motion might make her loser balance and fall directly into his arms. And right now she's not even sure she wants the intensity of his gaze is almost unbearable but she can't tear her own eyes from his. In that moment every wall she's built comes tumbling down, every pretext or doubt slips away, and there's only Jacob and those black pools mirroring the exact same feeling that's flowing through her body. Love.

Her eyes betray her and she blinks the first tear, but before it runs down her cheek. Jacob's hand is behind her, holding her neck, pulling her to him, until she can't breathe anything but him.

He's alive.

* * *

**a/N: the new moon clip, bella slapping paul wow. one month seems too long. the wolves look scary and i can't decide what i like the most jared's joke, sam's sexy voice, paul's nostrils flaring or jake's improved wolf form. team wolf all the way**


	8. Make sense

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**8. Make sense**

Leah can't stomach it. As hard as she tries she just can't.

"Carlisle how can you even suggest that?" Rosalie is screeching, her husband has to put restraining arms around her. But Leah's not paying attention. Her brother, and Jake were alive. Quil and Embry were too. Sam was alive. But not everyone was as lucky, the fight had casualties. Bella and Edward, along with other vampires Leah was not really familiar, were dead. And four of the youngest wolves hadn't survived either. It was a tragedy. And as if that weren't enough. Rachel was in the hospital recovering from several broken bones.

"Our world is very unstable right now. They won't accept her. Things have to settle down. Besides the danger we're going to be putting ourselves when we get to Volterra is going to be even greater, lots of covens will try to defy-"

"Well then I can stay with her" Rosalie said defying Carlisle. Jasper shook his head at her

"We need to present a united front Rosalie. You need to come with us besides she's his imprint.. and I'm sorry Sam but one shape shifter is enough"And Emily. Well Emily was gone too, just not in the sense the others were. Emily was bitten and when Sam,Carlisle and the others got to the house it was too late. There was already too much venom on her system. Carlisle out of duty and kindness had given Sam the choice. And well Sam had to swallow all his pride, and he had basically given the green light for her transformation. Now he was leaving with the Cullens.

"-Leah's already taken Claire" Alice reasoned. "Nessie would be in good hands. She can have a stable home for now. Beside Roseit's not permanent" Alice said. The girl in question was staring at Leah, who didn't even seem to be paying attention. Nessie was sitting between Leah and Jacob right now. The lose of her parents too fresh in her mind.,

"I'll stay in La Push, and then when the time comes I'll go to Volterra" A plan already forming in her head. It was for a reason that her mother had trusted Leah. That Jacob and Quil did, that she did. Rosalie tried to get her to reason but she had decided. She was staying with Leah.

It didn't escape her eyes Jacob was holding Leah's hand. Leah needed her now even if she hadn't realized it yet.

* * *

**review...3 in a row, hopefully i'll make the five day mark.**


	9. The wisest of animals

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**9. The wisest of animals**

Her eyes are scrutinizing her daughter trying to figure out what she just told her, and what is going to be her role in all this. Sue Clearwater doesn't take things lightly and she certainly didn't raise Leah to. They are hard women who think of consequences and take their time making life altering decisions. And despite the huge difference between the young woman moving around the kitchen and the broken too painful one to remember from a year ago, Sue doubts Leah's ready for 's too risky, too dangerous, and a huge responsability to thrust upon her shoulders at such a young age. She can't even try to point a finger here, because this is just like everything Leah's been forced to face during the last two years, no one saw it coming.

"You know I'm not looking for your approval" Leah says joining her mother at the small breakfast table of the Clearwater household.

"I never said you were"Sue replies in the same tone "But I am your mother and that won't stop me from saying what I believe. You're making a big mistake"

"Is that all?" Leah asks didn't seem to think it was a mistake when she was escaping La Push with the two toddlers.

"Leah you're not ready to be a mother" Sue says a little bit more softly not wanting to upset her daughter.

"I'm not going to be anyone's mother"Leah raises an octave and she stands going back to the stove "But thank you mom, for the support. Now if you'll excuse I have to finish breakfast and you'll just be on the way"

"This is my home, young lady. And it's not like it's your responsability to take care of them. Of any of them"Sue says a little bit harsher "There's no impending danger anymore, why can't her family take her with them. And about Claire, you know I would be more than happy to have her living with me, even Lana agrees with me, we...

"No, it's mine." Leah says fighting the angry tears back "It stopped being your home when you moved out with Charlie. So don't try to act like you care now. And Lana shouldn't even bother. Claire's staying with me. Emily signed off the custody papers before leaving. It's done. "

"Leah..."

"No. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't. The boys will be here soon. And things are already tense, we don't need you bringing down the mood even more" Leah doesn't even look at her mother and she starts throwing eggs into the bowl. Claire comes into the kitchen dressed in a bright pink camisole with her bear trailing behind her.

"Am hungree"Her voice is sleepy and before Sue can reach the girl. Leah's face lits up and she is already there lifting her up, taking her to the sink to wash her hands and settling her in one chair behind a princess decorated glass with milk and three small pancakes. She takes her time cutting the pancakes in little pieces and making small talk with Claire as she eats.

Its then that Sue realizes, Leah's a mother. Even if her and the other don't realize it. She is, and it's a tragedy, because she could've been a wonderful one if the circumstances had been right. But this might be the only way for her to be.

"Finish making breakfast, and I'll change Claire" The three year old girl laughs and runs off to Leah's bedroom. A look passes between mother and daughter, until Leah's lips curve in a smile, and simple nod is exchanged.

Sue might not approve, but this is her daughter. And it doesn't matter if she's broken hearted, morphs into a giant wolf, or becomes the surrogate mother to a child and a half vampire. Sue will be there, because that's what mothers do.

Leah's learning, but Sue will teach her better.

* * *

**a/N: 4...yes. one more and i'll achieve the five day mark. i'll answer one open question for this and next chapter just be careful with what you ask if you don't want to be spoiled. and remember they are like drabbles so you don't get the whole story just a sense of what's happening but ask and I'll answer, cuz i know it gets confusing.**

**ps i know sue's not animal but hahaha it was the only part of the song that fitted.**


	10. Holy truth

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**10. Holy truth**

"You should've called" Leah says ushering him inside. It's raining and even though he runs a fever like the rest of them, all the humidity drives them all crazy at some point.

"Someone would've driven and picked you up at the airport"Leah says coming out the kitchen with a mug of steaming black coffeee.

"Where's Jake?" He asks looking around the house, and actually being surprised at the lack of noise. He was expecting them all to be here, but then again it's better they aren't. He didn't come back for them.

"He went grocery shopping with Quil and the girls" She dismisses him.

"Seth?" He asks after taking a sip "Patrolling with Embry" She comes back into the living room, with a turkey sandwich fixed.

"I know airplane food sucks, and you guys are always hungry" She explains. She is trying to make polite chit chat, because she has no clue into what the hell is Sam Uley doing at her house, flying across the Altantic out of the blue.

"Leah..." She knows his tone before he starts, so she gives him one last chance before he fucks up and they can't go back.

"How is Emily?" She says rapidly, but when Sam's eyes don't glaze over and he doesn't smile. She regrets asking in the first place because there's her answer. Something's wrong and it has everything to do with her.

"The imprint broke" And the porcelain cup shatters spilling the dark substance all over her carpet. But Leah doesn't seem to notice at all,she's too transfixed looking back at Sam, the longing, the love and the relief his eyes are reflecting, can't be all lies.

"The imprint broke" She echoes, and then shakes her head. "No."

"Lee lee" And it doesn't even hurt to hear him say it. It doesn't sound blasphemous anymore. It sounds honest like it used to,only ten times he's lost her and now fate has give him a second chance, and he'll be damned if he doesn't fight for her this time around.

"Does... Is.." But she can't find words to convey what she's feeling. Because she doesn't even know what she's feeling. She's feeling too much. She can barely keep her emotions in check, when he kneels before her. Like he once did...years ago....when forever only meant growing old together.

"I love you" There's no pain, no hesitation when he says it. It's true. It's always been true, but now...

The truth sets him free, and it locks her in place.

* * *

**a/N: 5 in a row and maybe i'll post another one as the morning goes, if i can't get inspiration for my other fic...i might as well keeo writting for this one.**


	11. Wreckage

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**11. Wreckage**

"He is going to come back"Nessie says "He always does" _for you _Leah thinks but doesn't say anything. She looks out the window wishing Nessie's words are true, even though she knows that it won't mean nothing if he does come back. Because it will be for his imprint, never her. He has no right to be mad at her, she didn't wish for Sam. Maybe there was a time when she did, but not anymore, she loves him he knows it.

"Leeanne"Quil says seriously, the name usually bother her but tonight she doesn't even look his way. Embry shakes his head at his best friend, and they share secret looks, with both girls watching them. Seth who has barely touched his food all night keeps stealing glances at his sister worriedly.

"We'll do the dishes"Embry offers and Leah nods absentmindedly, she takes another zip from the glass of red wine on the counter and keeps her eyes fixed on the forest, waiting for him to come back.

The sound of a door opening breaks her daze, but it's not the front one, but the bathroom. Sam comes out bare chested, with a towel draped across his shoulders. Seth's worry turns into fury and he glares at his former alpha, before leaving the dinner table abruptly. Leah lets out a sigh, and starts serving another plate. It's funny how she has turned into her cousin overnight.

"How are Jared and Paul?"Sam asks trying to stir up some conversation.

"Why don't you go ask them"Nessie mutters, and Quil, and Embry muffle their laughter.

"Bed time" Leah shakes her head. "Now. Quil" He takes her cue and abandons the table with both girls. Leah makes it a point to keep Embry sitting where he is, the last thing she needs is Jake coming back and finding her and Sam alone again.

"Jared and Kim, moved in together. They're getting married at the end of summer."Leah offers "Rachel is still in therapy, but other than that they're doing great."

"So you and Quil are living here too?"Sam asks turning his attention to the man in question. Embry nods reluctantly but doesn't elaborate.

Leah gets up out of the blue, rushing to the porch. Sam makes an attempt to follow her, when he too sees Jacob emerging out of the woods.

"Don't"but Embry stops him."You're only goint to make it worse" And the first thing he sees is Leah slapping Jacob and shoving him back into the 's yelling and he's screaming right back at her.

And the nagging feeling that he wants it to be worse is there. He loves her, he isn't letting go that easy.

* * *

**a/N: claire's parents are dead i thought i said so, but yeah they're dead. 6 in a row **


	12. One more

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**12. One more**

"It never gets old" Quil chuckles lingering on the doorframe, amused at seeing the werewolf sitting in a rocking chair of all things like a granny, an open book in her lap, but her eyes fixed on the two sleeping forms.

"What are you still doing here?" She berates "You're supposed to be patrolling. Don't think because that jackass has gone mia, you can do as you please"

"Of course not"Quil laughs "We have _you" _And it's not a complaint or a sarcastic remark. There's a slight hint of affection, and Leah feels herself smiling too.

"That's not going to win you any brownie points " She jokes "Now go" Quil leaves laughing and she picks up her book again when the door closes. One of the many advantages to being a werewolf is reading without light. Her head doesn't hurt and she won't turn blind because of it. She remembers once hearing about one of the girl's father watching his lame ass girlfriend sleep. She thought it was creepy, she had never delighted in watching someone else sleep. But there Iis something mesmerizing about it.

Rising chests, steady breaths, and hammering heartbeats. Claire stirs a lot, moving all over her space and even sometimes invading Nessie's. And Nessie who remains on her side of the bed, opens her mouth constantly letting words and nonsense escape her lips. Guess there was more of Bella Swan in her than just color of the eyes.

Leah turns back to her reading knowing maybe in five minutes, when Seth comes back from patrolling she'll be able to go to sleep. How did she go from whatever to caring, she doesn't know. But she does, and she doesn't want to stop now that she's found a bit of her old self to reinvent her persona.

The asshole's scent breaks her concentration. He's finally decided to come back home, how gracious of him.

"Can we talk?" She's too tired to yell or to hit him. So she nods and closes her book. The fact that he's willing to let his imprint out of his sight after not seeing her for almost a week doesn't escape her mind.

"I..."He can't say he's sorry, because sorry it's not enough these days. Leah takes him in, and shakes her head sadly. "I don't want to fight"

"Glad we agree on something" Leah murmurs letting herself rest on the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Leah I..."But again sorry's about to escape his lips, and he knows that won't fix it this time.

"Running away everytime you can't deal with things is not the solution" She lectures. "Forget about your duties, about the pack about me,..."She takes another wave of air "You're all she has now" There's no need to say who _she_ is, they both know. "One day we'll be gone too and she's all you'll ever have too ."

"No" He says determined forgetting about apologies and excuses and wanting her to take those foul words back. "I'll have yo_u. _We have you"

* * *


	13. What I do

* * *

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**13. What I do.**

"What are you doing Leah?" The question upsets her, because he never calls her by her name. He is usually affectionate, using terms of endearment, or honey covered teasing words, but never her name whent it's just her and him.

"Nothing"she says the truth. She has done nothing…

"Leah" He tries again and wraps his arms around her small frame. He towers over he, by a head. When did he get so tall? When did he get so smart?When did he get so angry? She sure feel she's been too caught with her own things to pay attenttion to him. She regrets it, so she doesn't fight him as she usually would. Instead she lets herself be held by him.

"I finally talked to Sam" He admits, and a small smile breaks in his lips. "The imprint broke"

"Yeah" She says letting herself smile too."I received a letter from Emily a couple of days ago" The contents of that letter had only made her smile. Emily was okay. Like Sam…

Why couldn't she be okay now too?

"He hurt you" Seth stated "But that doesn't mean he's not willing to make it up to you"He sounded hopeful and the tone made something stir inside of Leah. It was something she had thought long gone.

"It's not that easy"

"He loves you, you love him. _He_ has no imprint." Unlike Jake. Leah understood completely what her brother was implying.

"I'm not so sure I still do and there's nothing going on between Jake and I"

"Don't lie to me!"Seth said standing in an instant "You love him!!" And it almost sounded foul when he said it. He voiced it as an accusation, he said it to make her cringe and feel embarrassed about herself.

"Seth, please"

"No" He kept yelling "He's a selfish bastard and you can't Leah. You can't allow this to happen. You know better than him. You know better."

"I know" Even if she wished she didn't, she did. And that was why she had pushed him away. Their love could have just that one kiss, one kiss because they had almost died. One kiss because they were both alive. And one kiss where they could be together.

"He'll keep trying." Seth lowered his head "Until you give in. You have to stop him"But how? How could she stop something she wanted so badly. Seth was right sooner or later she was going to give in. She would get tired of saying no, and the need for him would be greater and would surpass her judgement. It would be the end of her.

Her brother was right. She needed to stop him

* * *


	14. Wrap yourself around me

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**14. Wrap yourself around me**

"I am stepping down"Leah begins the meeting with a bright smile. Seth looks relieved, Embry is surprised, Quil is just glad she's delivering the news in such a good mood. But Jacob is far from delighted he is fuming sitting crossed armed in the opposite chair fuming,

"Sam has agreed to be Beta" Leah pauses giving Jacob time to lose the scowl "And I think it's going to make the transition smoother for the rest of the pack."

"It¡s stupid" Jacob murmurs, and the other three boys turn to look at him " I don't see how having _Sam_ " he spits the name with so much contempt it almost makes her scowl too "work with me it's going to help smoothing things."

"Please we talked about this" Leah is tired of having the same argument over and over with him. She is putting distance between herself and Jacob one way or another, and wether he likes it or not. Unfortunately for her Jacob has other things in mind.

"No you talked and I tried to listen."Jacob spats losing his temper almost instantly

"You don't listen"Leah raised her voice "You never do, if you did you would see I'm right and that's this-"

"Absolute crap, this isn't about the pack this, what's better for who and what not. This is about you and me!" Suddenly the pack meeting has turned into a face off between the alpha and the soon to be ex beta, and the other three members step back and cringe as the distance between the two in command shortens. " Sam and his sudden reappearance and your stupid stunbornness. Leah you don't love him! You love me"

"You don't know that"It's Seth who murmurs but Jacob hears it and turns to the young Clearwater a murderous look. "Seth"

"No, you don't get to do this Jake" Leah can see the fainT trembling in his brother's voice, and Embry and Quil seem to act upon Jacob's menacing frame, and they stand between their Alpha and Seth."You keep talking about Sam and you're doing the same exact thing.."

"Jake man" Quil's polite request is not heard and after a growl he focuses his attention back on Leah.

"I will not change my mind, your yelling and man huffing won't make a difference Jacob. It is what it is, and not you, and certainly not me, will change it. So please just stop."

"NO!"Leah's heart swells when he see the resolved look in his eyes. Her brother seems to notice and he tries to stop her, but Embry and Quil stop him from getting close to Jake. Leah makes a move with her head, as a silent request to take her brother away and leave her and Jake to sort things out. If they ever get to.

"You love me" His voice is angry. And Leah shakes her head vehemently. But the sole movement starts cracking her face, making her break down in front of her alpha.

"I can't" She is asking him and pleading him one last walk away from her and save the little that's left from their relationship.

"You can and you will" There's something raw about the emotion that makes her windpipe close and feel light headed. "You can't win" It's barely a whisper now that he's so close to her.

"You're mine Leah, wether you consent to it or not" She wanted to be her own person. But he won't have it. He won't budge, she never really stood a chance. He wants it all, and she can't do anything other than give it to him.

Because he wants her to. Because she wants it too.

* * *


	15. Final Score

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**15. Final Score**

When his hand closes around her waist his thumb falls exactly over her pelvic bone. He draws patterns over it, earning a deep moan from her lips. She bends her knees and brings her leg up around his hip, demanding for more surface of contact between their bodies. He lowers his body enough to lift her off the ground and make their throbbing centers align. He slightly pushes as they keep themselves in a locked embrace, fighting for dominance until they're at the top of the stairs. And Jacob declares himself the winner, trapping her body between his body and what used to be her parents bedroom door.

She knows the risk and the implications of her and his actions, she knows that if they were to cross the will be no going back. Because once they do, he'll mark her permanently as his. And there'll be no denying or second guessing . She'll know, he'll know, and most of all _they_ will know. She will be forced to face what's she's been running from and fight for it. Because once they cross the line she'll become his, he'll become hers and neither will be willing to share.

The thought of auburn locks stealing him away lies as a future threat to the happiness she's steps away of having. The thought of his former pack brother and the other alpha lies as a threat right now. One that dictates him to make his move. To fight for ironically, because they're both shapeshifters and hate vampires, Jacob sinks his teeth in the skin that covers her yugular sucking and increasing the blood flow with each movement of his lips. There's no cut, no red liquid oozing out. But she is sure that the mark will be there physically for everyone to see, and that is exactly what he wants. She is not bothered by it, because if she could she would do the same.

A mark on her neck will push Sam away. A mark on his neck would mean nothing to Nessie.

And then Leah remembers the little girl who's sleeping downstairs. The imprint of the man who is stealing her breath away. The owner of the future she's trying to steal.

"Jake..."It's a final plead. But he doesn't relent. Instead he turns the knob pushing her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. And shutting every single doubt of her mind for good.

* * *

a/N: So this was supposed to be leah/nessie mainly with a bit of blackwater on the side, but it's turning into blackwater with a bit of nessie on the side


	16. Twos

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**15. Two's**

They've come together, and they sure make quite a spectacle. Twenty wolves different in color and in size, all gathered in the clearing on broad daylight. Majestic and completely indisputable, Jacob enters the clearing, his russet colored form, imposing in a way Sam never could. He looks menacing for a moment until his tongue rolls out of his mouth when his eyes fall on her.

The all too knowing vibration makes its way through her spine,but she fights it back. She resorts to only smiling back at him, watching from the distance. Claire snuggled up in her lap, amazed but at the same time weary from the furry giant creatures.

Nessie explains her who is who. With little details of their human chacteristics taken to their wolf forms. Claire doesn't seem to understand most of it but that doesn't stop her from nodding and asking the most about Quil.

"You and my brother "Rachel observes. Her voice inflection does not give away wether she is happy or upset with the development. Rachel seems to sense Leah's hesitation into giving a straight answer so she offers her a hard smile.

"It was only a matter of time. I suppose" The comment doesn't surprise her. Rachel's never been stupid and she knows both of them, maybe more than Leah is comfortable with how it surprises her is what she says next.

"Should thank Emily and Sam for that"Rachel adds, there's the slight hint of mockery that starts to upset Leah."Paul thinks that when Sam came back without Emily, the whole alpha rivalry kicked in and well your involvement with both seemed to only fuel it. I guess Jake's finally won."

"What?"

"Don't be naive. And don't act so surprised"Rachel doesn't even bother being condscending. "You have to know what you're getting into. He has an _imprint_"Leah is too angry to trust herself sends both girls away with Kim.

"You'll be what his mistress, until the child is old enough?"Rachel is full on bitch mode. And hurt lingers in her face for a moment. From everyone, Rachel was someone she thought would always haver their back, her back. She had been her best friend.

"Leah belongs with Jacob. And they will be together always"It's Nessie who says it, apparently she didn't leave with Kim. She extends her little hand urging Leah to leave Jacob's sister, leading her down to the beach and away from the pack and the imprints.

"She doesn't know like I do" Nessie whispers to Leah, and then she lets the memories take over Leah's head.

"You know"Leah barely mumbles, overwhelmed with the feeling of seeing herself with Jake, from someone else's poin of view, especially hers. And waht she believes had to wait years, needs to be done now. Leha halts and kneels in front of Nessie.

"Jacob is your imprint you know that"Leah says reminding herself of that fact as well. "And I would never come between you two"

"You have to"Nessie blurts "It's not Jacob and me, Leah. It's Jacob you and me" She rarely calls her Leah but her statement knocks the wind out of her and she doesn't find the words to say anything.

Before she knows it, Jacob Black is running towards them giving her a wolfish grin as he scoops his imprint. Jake and Nessie, amused at Leah's stoic face, laugh and poke her.

The grinning, the laughing, the smiles get to her. Jacob Black's happiness is contagious and she can't resit him long. Not anymore.

Even if he comes in twos.

* * *

a/N: i didn't like this, but i had to post something:S


	17. Fighting for

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**17. Fighting for**

The once disfigured face, stands before her completely flawless and perfect. The beauty she remembered is long gone. This is perfection incarnate, and she can see it in her demeanor too. And when she looks back at her, it doesn't feel wrong for either of them. Because even if they are mortal enemies because of their bodies' nature. The hate and resentment they both felt when they were almost equal dissappeared when Sam stepped aside.

There's not Leah, Sam and Emily anymore. There's only Emily and Leah now. Leah tries to fight the tears as she embraces her cousin as hard as her strength allows her, knowing she can take it all now.

"Emily"Leah breathes.

"I missed you"She whispers in her ear making sure no one else in the room can hear.

"Missed you too"Leah keeps the same volume, making it a confidant kind of thing between both women. Rachel and Kim stand back and merely wave at Emily. A safety measure Jared and Paul insisted upon.

Leah suspects that if it were someone else other than Emily they would've never allowed their imprints to be alone with her. But she was like a surrogate mother to them and a sister to their imprints.

"You look.."Kim can't hold her tears and Leah slightly pushes Kim in Emily's direction knowing her cousin won't hurt. The red irises in her eyes are completely golden now. Kim sobs quietly as Emily strokes her hair.

After some emotional exchange between them, they settle into comfortable talking. All of them basking in Emily's tales about the beautiful palace in Volterra, and all the kinds of characters she's met.

It's funny seeing how their roles have changed, and how Leah has risen to take Emily's former place. Meanwhile Emily broke from the shell Sam had encased her in, and she's discovering the world while discovering her own self.

Unfortunately for Leah the exchange is halted by Rachel's question.

"Have you seen Sam?" There's an evil glint in her eyes, and Leah tries to ignore that little voice in her head urging her to slap her friend.

"No we're meeting tomorrow for breakfast, well he's having it"Emily laughed and there's not the slightest ounce of discomfort. What puzzles Leah is Emily's next question.

"How is he?" A simple question but if studied carefully one can see the weight and the implications of that single statement.

"He's fine"Leah says and Rachel coughs loudly, while Kim avoids all eye contact with the rest of them.

"It's okay Lee, you had to put up with us for a long time. I can take it. Besides, it's not like that between us anymore, it went like it came."

"Emily.."Leah says confused.

"Leah's not with Sam, she's with my brother"Rachel points out. To what Emily frowns and pulls her head back.

"Leah?"Emily asks her voice a little harder "You can't be serious. And you can't possibly be that masochist. I know he loves you and I know you love him. You can't do that to Sam, to yourself, or to Jacob. You might lie to both of them. But you can't lie to me. You're still in love with Sam"

"Emily I really don't think that concerns you.."

"I tried to reason with her"Rachel muttered.

"What? You basically called me a whore"Leah scoffed.

"I thought you would fight for him like he did for you"Emily admits sadly. And Leah knows exactly to what him she's referring to.

"Sam"

* * *

**a/N:okay i might stop this or put it up for adoption or i dont know. im stuck i know how it's going to end but i cant seem to capture the moments to get the fic there.**

**so it's going on hiatus until i figure out what im going to do.**

**ps. i saw new moon like three nights ago and i didn't exactly loved it. i mean it was better than the first film. k stew's acting definitely improved. but the edward and bella stuff was way corny, the scene where they're running in the meadow was plain ridiculous. Besides kstew, rpatz and tay, the rest of the actors barely get lines... however mr taylor lautner's body made my money worth it. he's hot stuff he's brilliant, and i did love the little bits of the pack although they could've followed tay's example with the body. the boy is bad the books are about bella i wouldn't mind having jacob and the quileutes on screen all the movie hahaha. but that's just me.**


	18. Piss

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**18. Piss.**

His fingers are going to dent her skin if he holds her any tighter. One of her hands, goes for herneck as an absent minded gesture trying to push the tension away. He notices immediately and releases the firm grip on her shoulders, and reaches for her other hand moving it to his lap, entwining their fingers. She manages a tight smile to counter his scowl. If their life was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of Jacob. To say he's pissed off means nothing. Leah can't even think of a proper adjective to describe her boyfriend's current mood.

The tension in the room can be cut with a knife, and to them. Every little sound is being processed, thumping hearts, and growls that cannot reach human ears. It's all in their positions. Joining them at the couch are Brady and Embry, each of them sitting on an arm rest, pretending to be interested in whatever is that Kim has decided to say to do damage control. She blabbers from the small kitchen trying to fix up some lunch. Emily's in a chair, acting as a neutral party. And in the opposite sofa, a smug looking Rachel flanked by Paul and Jared on each side. Sam doesn't sit, but stands between Paul and Emily.

Of course he would stand. And puff out his chest. Jacob and him are one step away of turning this into a pissing content. Leah has to fight the urge to scream. Maybe they could just pull their dicks out and see who's bigger. She can be the judge, although she already knows who..The pressure increases, because even if Kim's the one talking, most of them are looking at her watching the silent fight going between Sam and Jacob. Leah shifts uncomfortably, when Jacob pulls her hand a little too close to his crotch. It's a jerk move. And she's had enough.

"Jake"She hisses, and his hold only grips tightwer. If he keeps squeezing he'll cut off the circulation on her fingers. "Get a grip now"She hisses and she's sure every single wolf in the room can hear. And Emily.

Sam smirks at this, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Leah. Who turns her fierce gazetowards the newly appointed Beta.

"Kim, I'm sorry, but we have to cut this short"Leah says in a sweet and fake voice "I don't think Seth or Quil are capable of cooking and it's lunch time"

"Sure they have money and can microwave"Rachel pipes in, obviously delighting in the discomfort of her best friend. Although Leah isn't sure she can even call her friend right now.

"I'll deal with you later"Leah says in a cold voice "Come on Jacob."But Paul being the hot headed jerk he's is already fuming and snapping at Leah.

"Don't"Rachel and Jacob shut him up.

"Oh great"Leah says finally heading for the door, while Jacob and Paul snap at each other.

A non human growl fills her ears at the same time she feels the hot hand of someone stopping her. It all happens too fast for her to realize the damage, and face a russet and grey wolf in Kim's small living room and Sam's human form in front of her protectively.

* * *

**a/N:no more hiatus i think. thanks for the reviews. i love drama sorry**


	19. Bad situations

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**19. Bad Situations**

Leah believes she's afforded a little bit of vanity, so she looks at herself on the mirror and notices the already fading pink scars. They have almost closed. She brings her hand up and with her finger she follows the lines but involuntarily winces when she brushes a spot that hasn't closed.

"I feel so awful"Rachel says passing her another cotton with alcohol. As Leah cleans the opening again. She feels light headed. Rachel said she lost a little bit of blood, that might explain her dizziness.

"You should" Leah doesn't remember much. One moment Sam was pulling her, the next one he was phasing. She remembers the scene as a flash, but she doesn't remember the pain. Rachel said she lost consciousness as soon as it happened. And well the rest was even less pretty.

Jacob had gone ballistic, and apparently he was too busy trying to kill Sam to be at her side. Not that the son of a bitch wasn't guilty as well. Jacob should've known better than to phase inside Jared's place and then provoke Sam. And apparently Sam's control was non existant right now since he had scarred her in a very Emily fashion kind of way.

Leah was not alarmed at all. She trusted her pack brothers to keep them both alive. And as soon as they brought them back, she was going to do some murdering or ball crushing of her own. She hadn't decided yet.

"Where's Emily?"Leah finally asked Rachel.

"She had to leave. It was a bit too close to home"Rachel simply said "And the blood even with the smell, it was all too much for her. She said she would get some fresh air and promised to come back."Of course it was a bit too close to home. Leah remembered how Emily flinched at the sight of tremors on Sam's body, back when she was still human and his imprint. It seemed that not even with the super vampire qualities she had acquired, could she overcome that fear.

However Leah was not traumatized. The fact that if she had been human it would've been Emily all over again had made her snap instead. The rivalry had to stop. And Rachel had to stop fueling it.

"I hope you know I won't tolerate any of your shit anymore"Leah phrased as she looked at her flawless face in the mirror once again.

"I just don't want you becoming her. Emily" Rachel speaks standing up next to her friend both looking into the mirror.

"It doesn't seem like it"Leah exhales, exhaustion taking over her face.

"Bringing up Sam at any chance you've got. I don't understand, are you upset I'm with your brother?"

"It's not about them. It's about you"Rachel says frustrated turning away "We were supposed to grow out of it. Leave, go into the white world. At least I had the imprint to blame but you.."

"You stopped being angry. I thought you would finally have a chance to leave. But now its seems like they've tied you and you have happily let go of everything and instead you are living for them. For her and him. And Seth and Claire, and the pack. It's like you traded one bad situation for a an even worse one"

"It's different"Leah states "And I don't expect you to understand Rachel"Her voice is not condescending. "But I am asking you to stop interfering."

"It's funny how when you're denied something, you start wanting it"Rachel said sadly "Because I could swear cooking, cleaning and raising children didn't occupy your mind a long time ago".

Rachel walks out and the truth in her words leaves Leahfeeling void, empty.

* * *

**a/N: hahahahaha im sorry for the chapter im just not clear headed right now hahahaha i think... hope you like it.**

**for this chapter i got inspired by hilja's review. She pointed out if Leah would be content taking on Emily's role for the long run. And oh well. Rachel who I like to think as a complicated character points it 's more to why she's being a bitch to Leah and I just hope I'll find a way to bring it out on later chapters.**


	20. Change

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**20. Change**

No one is brave enough to ask her.

No one dares to ask them.

And for the most part they would think nothing was different. They were still Sam, Leah and Jacob.

But the moment they look at her. They just know something's changed. It's almost like she's back to being a bitch. Only this bitch, is not bitter. She's hard, she's tough, she yells and barks orders, but she laughs and she smiles at the rest of the world. No one knows what her position in the pack is, but since Sam and Jacob let her, no one questions this fact. There's no more cuddling and babying and cooking for the pups or the guys. There's no more sitting back while they have meetings. She's running the show.

And she seems to be loving it every single second of it. Aside from that, she's started some sort of club, she spends a lot of time with Rachel, Kim and Emily's, who has prolonged her stay at La Push. Sometimes she invites her mother, and no one knows exactly what goes on behind closed doors, because they're not allowed to be there. Quil's tried bribing Claire or Nessie, but they won't budge. Not even Paul or Jared could get anything from their imprints.

And it's not like they can complain or say something. Jake and Sam have become two dictators working them when they're not under Leah's orders. They are both ill tempered and angry most of the time. Everyone's afraid of crossing them or sharing their mind with them. It's become a rule, that you don't want piss them off. No one talks about her, or says her name. Not even Seth's allowed to make any kind of allusion to his sister in their presence. They have always excercised the most control when it comes to their minds, but now it's like the thoughts are not even there.

No one wants to ask.

But all of them want to know.

Because they're the ones paying the price to their wrong. And they need it to stop.

* * *

**a/N: okay so i will try to update daily starting today until next sunday. maybe more than once a day. will try. hahaha. ANd thank you so much for reviewing and you'll see what happened between the three. i know most of you agreed that leah needed to teach them both a lesson...**


	21. Dog house

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**21. Dog house**

He's rudely awaken by a considerable body mass positioned over his chest. By the size, weight and contours of the body, he know it's Nessie without having to open his eyes. He tries to sit up on the couch being careful enough not to drop her.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"Jacob asks grogginly. To what Nessie only giggles and shakes her head. Jacob secures the toddler in his arms and starts making his way through the kitchen, he glances at the clock above the fridge. And just like he suspected it's three in the morning.

"Are you hungry?"Jacob asks. Taking out the carton of milk and glass. He offers her the glass and he drinks straight from the carton.

"Leah's going to be mad you did that"Nessie points out.

"Well she's not here. Is she?"Jacob replies smiling, he hands her a pop tart. And then he goes back to the fridge to look for more food. As he scans the many different levels of the fridge, he hears her before she enters the kitchen. In fact he hears her wake her up. It's incredible how atuned to her, he's become. How he can notice the change in her heartbeat and her breathing. He tries to remain calmed and not trusting his hands enough he closes the door abruptly and grabs a pop tart instead. Something to have his hands and his eyes occupied, once she comes in.

"Little miss cullen, do you care to explain what are you doing out of bed?"Her voice adresses Reneesme once she enters the kitchen dressed in a very beautiful sheer lace nightgown. An italian and expensive present from her cousin.

"I was hungry and I couldn't sleep"Nessie replies smoothly "And Jacob offered to give me some food" Jacob doesn't say anything and when he takes a peek at what she's wearing he decides the most safe thing is to keep his eyes glued to the counter.

"Of course he offered"Leah mutters. "But you need to go to bed . Now" Without having to be told twice, she practically jumps out of the stool and runs out of the kitchen giggling.

"It wouldn't hurt if you put the milk back inside"Leah scowls as she takes the carton. His hand wraps around her wrist before the carton is on the fridge. And both of them are too stunned to react.

Jacob recovers first. Knowing his action was reflex, he decides to try. With his other hand he takes the carton not letting go of Leah as he puts it back in the fridge. He looks straight into her eyes, closing the distance between the two until their noses are touching. When her heart starts speeding and there's no insult or struggling. He inhales deeply, filling his nostrils of her scent and letting the hairs that fall over her face brush her skin as they move.

His lips make contact with hers. And it's a thousand times better that either of them remembered. Everything seems to be heightened, the sensations, their scent, the they break apart to gasp for air. Leah lets a girly giggle escape her lips, and she brings her index finger to her lips, indicating him they need to be quiet.

The next day, Jacob feels a too familiar body upon him. He gets startled when another body is on him, and there's a little hand going up his face trying to push his eyelids open in a non very delicate matter.

"I think he's asleep"Claire declares very seriously. She continues to poke his face repeatedly.

"Maybe we need-"

"Need to get down"Leah's voice fills his ears "He's tired and sleeping. Come on, breakfast is ready" He hears her walk away but he can still feel the bed moving. He opens his eyes slightly to see Claire putting on her slippers while Nessie is apparently examining the room.

"Does this mean uncle Jake is out of the dog house.?"Claire asks. And Jacob has to bite his tongue to keep his laughter silent.

"Oh must definitely"Nessie says. And Jake can't help agreeing completely with her.

* * *

**a/N: jake and leah never broke up hahaha she was just punishing him... hahaha and i promise i'll sort of show what went down between the three. thanks for the reviews.**


	22. Nightmare

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**22. Nightmare**

"I thought only _you _were coming"Sam stresses the you as he shuts his door.

"As if I would ever leave you alone with her"Jacob snorts as he makes himself comfortable in his sofa "Your hands or claws, in your case both apply, can't be trusted-"

"Jacob"Leah's strong voice threatens as she stands over Sam's window. She closes the blind and her eyes abandon the know blocked forest scene and turn over to Sam who's still by the door, his fist clenched as well as his jaw, probably because of Jacob's comment or presence.

"Sam, please"Leah's soft voice pisses Jacob he only clears his throat loudly, not daring to say something that might make Leah go bad crazy again. Sam complies and takes his seat on the chair across from Jacob, but his eyes go wide when he sees Leah shift over to the couch and sit right next to the alpha threading her own fingers with his.

"Leah?"He can barely contain his anger. He can't believe she would forgive him so easily. In fact he couldn't believe she had accepted whatever douche move he had made. After the last time the three of them were together, it became pretty clear for Sam that it was going to be a while before he could even try persuading Leah of getting back together. And now she was with him.

"You took him back?!" Disbelief and pure outrage reign over his voice. And Jacob's infuriating smug smile only fuels it.

"I am showing you the courtesy you never granted me"Leah says in a hard voice. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. "This is the last time you will dare to question, or say something about my relationship with Jake"

"Relationship, you call that-"

"And just this one time I will explain it to you"She dismisses him " I'm Jacob's partner in every single aspect. And our affairs only concern him and me, with the exception of the pack. You're the Beta and as such you'll have to work with us "

"Us?"Sam asks dumbfounded. He could deal with Leah barking orders to both of them. He is not sure he can deal with them barking orders at him.

"Deal with it Uley"Jacob flaunts. "Leah's my Alpha female and you're our Beta" When Leah doesn't correct him. Sam knows he's lost. She's his in evey single aspect as she just said.

"Are we clear?"Leah asks.

"Fine"Sam says after regaining composure "Only I have one small"He takes some time searching for the right word "request"

"What?"

"I want to have a word with you privately right now as we were supposed to."Leah nods automatically

"I don't think so" Jacob laughs and his smile falls when he feel Leah's finger slip away.

"Jake"It's not an order, she's pleading. And he can't help but cater to her wishes. He makes a dramatic exit, and he is scared as the shadows of the woods surround him. If there's something he's absolutely terrified of, is of Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater together, alone and without Emily in or him in the picture.

A nightmare brought to life by his own hand.

* * *

**a/N: so i have next chapter ready if i get one more review for this chapter than on last before midnight i'll post it today too.**


	23. Hope

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**23. Hope**

"If watching you love him is the punishment I deserve for breaking your heart all those years ago I'll take it"Sam says in a pained voice "It's only fair after what you lived through.."

"It doesn't have to be that way"Leah says reaching out for his hand over the cofee table, abandoning the hard facade. "You don't have to sit and watch. You could meet someone else just.."

"Like you did?"Sam laughs squeezing her hand "It's not that easy Leah. Believe me I tried letting you go when I had a reason to. Now that I have no reason-"

"I love him"Leah says letting the knowledge sink in his eyes, as hers mirror it. That's reason enough for her to try to force him to forget her, at least forget the love they once shared, and the love that at different degree they still both feel.

"You love me"Sam accuses her and laughs, when she scoffs but doesn't deny it.

"Leah I know what it's like" He reaches for her other hand "He loves you. I know, and by what I've seen he'll probably do it, even as she grows older." She doesn't need a name. She never does when they talk about her like this "But it might not be enough. He could love you and still leave you for her. You know how hard I tried to fight it for you, for us."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough"Leah's small voice lets the insecurities come afloat.

"Believe me, I did. Why do you think I'm here still pledging a love that was supposed to be extinguished with the imprint?"Sam asks her" If I hadn't loved you as much as I do, it would've faded and even if the imprint had broken I would've been over you. But I'm not"

"Sam, I...I'm sorry" Leah says extracting her hands from his, and standing to turn away from him. There's a soft bitter laugh, and Sam gets up as well walking over to her,letting her back a couple of inches away from his chest.

"I'm not trying to convince you to leave him"He explains, and Leah can detect the smile in his voice. "I lost. He's won you over. But that doesn't mean I am letting you go."

"Sam.."Leah turns to plead him, but he cuts her off.

"This is the last time I'll say it as long as you two are together" Sam speaks slowly "I love you, I've always have and always will as corny as it sounds" A sad laugh escapes her lips, it starts with a smile, but ends almost teary.

"Sam."

"You can't control this"Sam says placing one of her hands over his heart "I'll do it as long as I live. I'll be here waiting in the wings if you ever need me."

"This is the last time I'll say it"Leah mimicks him punching him lightly in the arm"I love you Sam, but I wished you would move on."

"Fair enough"Sam smiles sadly at her, wiping a tear that has betrayed her. "I honestly hope he's different Lee lee"

"Liar"Leah laughs "But I'm hoping too" And hope is all they can do as she lets him hold her tightly for what she hopes will be the last time.

* * *

**a/N: so im posting this just as an incentive. tomorrow ill post another chapter and i will apply the same rule if gets more reviews ill post another one, so it'll be like four chapter in two days...hahaha i kno a review im such a review whore right now...hahaha i know i just like knowing what you girls think doubt a guy reads this.**


	24. Involvement

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**24. Involvement**

"You're kidding"Paul says "You're crazy. Come on Jacob tell her she's lost it"

"Leah is not kidding. And she certainly is mentally stable"Rachel glares from across the room at her soon to be husband. Paul looks like a dog that has been hit, when he listens the harsh tone of his imprint.

"It's our job to protect the tribe"Jared chooses the words carefully "To protect you" His eyes try to lock with Kim's, who just avoids his face like the plague and looks at Leah instead.

Jacob sighs and shakes his head. He isn't very thrilled with the idea either, but what choice does he have. He has always known Leah had big dreams, that his sister had big dreams, but he deluded himself into believing that because of love they could settle with what they had.

"I think it would be appropiate to discuss it with the council"Sam says, and Jared and Paul nod eagerly. A cheshire cat smile creeps over Leah's lips and Jacob only shakes his head in defeat.

"What do you think my mother has been doing. Billy, Old Quil and the rest are completely informed an on board with the project" Leah gives a triumphant smile as Rachel keeps glaring at Paul's dismay.

"I don't see what exactly is your problem" Even if the question is supposed to be for all the members of the pack, Rachel's eyes only look at Paul as she speaks.

"We"Brady says gesturing to the part where the cubs are seated along with Seth and Colin "don't have a problem with it"

"You're not even allowed to have an opinion"Paul barks.

"Paul"Sam scolds him instantly "How about a compromise?"Sam asks and Jacob perks up at this.

"Meaning"Leah responds quickly

"Emily is okay"Sam says turning to his ex fiancee and flashing her a smile. Emily only shakes her head in disbelief and laughs quietly.

"Why do you want to bring the others?"Jacob asks, catching up to where Sam's going.

"For their expertise"Leah explains as if she were talking to a retard.

"What about Carlisle?"Jacob offers.

"What about not" Leah starts raising her voice "Carlisle can't leave Volterra. Besides I don't think Alice and Rosalie could pose that much of a danger"

"Of course you wouldn't"Jared mutters.

"Besides if they're investing on the project, they should be allowed to watch over it"Rachel states her case "They're loaning us the money, we are working out the details with them."

"Jacob?"Leah wants her final response. This is project is going to change the rez, and Jacob would be stupid to halt it just for the sake of their baboon instinct of overprotectiveness and vampire hating.

"Fine"Jacob mutters preparing himself to welcome the two vampires into La Push for an indefinite time. He never stood a chance. The time has come for him to accept that there's probably nothing in this world he can say no to Leah.

* * *

**a/N: one more and totally different, change of pace, this has to do with the meetings and you'll find out about the project and what happened back when edward and bella you like it.**


	25. Sharing

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**25. Sharing **

She feels bad saying it but a part of her is glad she has someone to share the pain with. Life might work in mysterious ways or it might be just a simple coincidence, but losing a parent,is something they can all relate to. So they get to do it together, as a real big tight knit family. They do it each month, but not in a determined day or anniversary. Leah thinks it's better this way. It's easier to think of them and visit their graves on an ordinary day. Than on the day marked with the same number as the one when tragedy stroke.

They start with Claire's parents, then Jacob's mother, Quil's dad is next, and a couple of feet away lies her and Seth's father. Then they drive all the way to Forks and visit the garden of the former Cullen mansion, where symbolic headstones for Nessie's parents rest.

Each of them grieve in their own personal way. Each of them are allowed their space when it's theirn turn. But it's her, Leah, holding Claire and Nessie. Their little hands seem fragile, the cold sweat mixes with her own,not even her werewolf heat can handle the emotional stress she goes under every single time they visit. But Leah has matured in a way that she wouldn't even dreamed of, if it weren't for them. She has toughened up, because now, she doesn't only deal with her pain, but she has to stay strong and teach them how to deal with their own.

"In a castle made of sugar cotton and chocolate" Claire says excitedly trying to guess in what kind of castle her parents live now. She likes to hear Leah talk about her parents in a fairy tale-like way. And Leah complies embellishing heaven with castles, princes and ponies.

"Your mom loved white chocolate"Leah agrees.

"Do you think Bella and Edward are in the same place as Claire's parents?"Leah sighs as she looks ahead at the rest of the boys who are already waiting by the car.

"I do"Leah says. Claire follows Leah's eyes and breaks out in giggles, forgetting about castles and running towards Quil.

"How do you know?"Nessie asks stopping altogether picking up Claire's recently dropped sunhat.

"I just do"Leah says lowering down until they're face to face.

"It's called faith"She whispers in her ear kissing her temple. Nessie squeezes Leah's hand in return.

She stays still as she lets Nessie's feelings run rampant through her pains becomes Leah's pain. Her grief, her sadness. And she doesn't mind at all. Leah would gladly take it all if she could, to spare the little girl, even more so as her last thought echoes in her mind. In a second it's over and there are tears streaming down both faces. Nessie's little hand goes up to Leah's face to wipe her tears, and Leah breaks into a big smile, pressing her lips into her forehead.

"I love you too"She never thought she'd see the day where Bella Swan and her would actually share something. But against all odds, Leah's learned to love Reneesme Carlie Cullen as her own.

* * *

**a/N:Sorry it took me so long and it's past midnight but here it is. I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews i might keep the daily updates until christmas for you reviewers hahaha**


	26. You're wrong

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**26. You're wrong**

_Leah, he tries to say but realizes what a big mistake when her right hand makes contact with his cheekbone making him almost lose balance, and then her left hand is going for his abdomen making him gasp for air. The veins in her neck are popped and Sam has to close his eyes as he sees Jacob turn into a human punching bag. There's not a spot of skinn that's not meeting her fists as she huffs and growls literally pouring all of her wrath into Jacob's body._

_If Sam could stand up and Jacob had not almost killed him, he would've, to interfere with Jacob's soon to be death. Instead since Jacob just pummeled him less than an hour ago, he finds it amusing and a pleasant feeling invades his body as he watches Leah grow angrier with each punch. When she's finally tired and breathing heavily.__She turns her head in his direction. And the room's temperature drops in an instant._

_Is there in her eyes when she looks at him too. Sam's mouth opens and closes trying to find the words to convey how sorry he is. Of course her face has no bearing of the scars he inflicted when he lost it, but in her eyes he can read it. Every blow, every tear, all the pain is there staring back at him. And he can't take it._

_The disgust and hatred he has with himself makes him turn his head down. In that instant he would gladly take every punch and slap. And the single fact that she's not even attempting to hurt him, makes it worse. He doesn't deserve to look at her, but he is certain that neither does Jacob. He had an imprint and broke her heart, broke her. How did she manage to put herself together after the hell she went through because of him, is a miracle to Sam. But now there's Jacob. And he has an imprint. And sooner rather than later, he will break her heart. And break her all over again._

_He's afraid this time, there won't be any Leah left to pick the pieces up._

**_You're wrong _**Jacob's thought brings him out of the memory. And Sam shakes his head as he watches Jacob come into the clearing.

_Renneesme twirls around under the sunlight. The glistening skin of her arms making her look like an angel as she extends them and 's the spitting image of Edward Cullen, with Bella Swan's eyes. She looks lovely, and even though this is only what Sam imagines her to look like. Jacob's admiration is tangible in his thoughts._

_**Stop it.**_ Jacob says halting the image. Sam's thoughts drift back to Leah.

_"I am sick and tired of putting up with your shit. Both of you. Whatever stupid claim you both think you have over me. You can think again. Because it's not happening. I'm not a prize or a toy , and you better get that into your puny brains. I am done with all of it. And if it were up to me, I wouldn't bother my eyes with your ugly faces anymore. But there's many people depending on the three of us. And I'll be damned if I'm letting you screw them over this. Until you think you can work together. I'm calling the shots. Do either of you have a problem with this?"_

**_It was not a competition. I don't own her _**Jacob explains validating Leah's speech. And starting to sense what Sam's trying to do.

**You're wrong** It's all he says before phasing back and leaving Jacob to dwell on Sam's confusing memories.

* * *

**a/N: first. sorry for not updating in so long but i got caught up in "posadas" and all the christmas madness. my mom went crazy because we're celebrating it at my house this year so she went over the roof with the shopping and decorating blablaba . and during one of the few hours i had to read ff, i stumbled across a fic from one of my favorite writers X5-452, and the piece was so good that i just had to see glee( had heard about it but hadn't seen the show). i fell in love with glee, and puckleberry**

** So UPDATE MAILS of blackwater have been piling up and i haven't been able to read any twi fics. so until the glee fever wears out. i can't promise an update. im forcing myself to update all my stories before christmas because until i shake off the glee I don't think im going to be writting much... . **


	27. Bride and groom

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**27. Bride and groom**

She makes a beautiful bride. Leah always knews she would. Of course the dress is faraway from the elegant chic her best friend used to fantasize with,but it's perfect nonetheless. And most of all Rachel is beaming with happiness. She doesn't even look nervous sitting over the vanity as the rest of them fuzz over her.

She catches Leah watching her over the mirror, and Rachel smiles at her raising the champagne glass. The door opens and the crazy midget vampire is inside.

"It's time, it's time"She hollers and everyone rushes and starts making final adjustments to their wardrobe.

"Here"A bouquet is thrust upon Leah's hand and she groans.

"You could try smiling, it would do wonders to your face"A voice says, and there's a loud squeal, and Leah immediately turns to the newcomer.

"Becca"Rachel loses all her composure and tears start pouring down her face as she runs to embrace her twin sister. Leah watches amused as the midget practically fumes when she sees the makeup starting to get ruined by the tears Rachel could not keep inside. But even Alice can tell that this is a private moment they need. So after giving everybody the stinky eye and ushering them outside she gives them ten more minutes and dissappears murmuring threats that only Leah's ear catches.

"So are you next?Should I call you sister already?"There's a slight hint of mockery in her tone but Leah can tell that her smile is honest. And that she's secretly thrilled with the outcome.

"Not yet"Leah laughs, with a bad taste in her mouth. Marrying him it's something that not in her cards. It's something she wouldn't even dare to bring up. She shuts the pestering voices and turns to both sisters "But the new brother you're getting will have you wishing for another Jacob" Rachel smacks Leah's arm playfully and giggles.

"Look at yourselves. Cougars" It doesn't bother them because what their lovers lack in age they make up for in the body. "It seems like I've missed quite a bit for the past years" She plops in a chair next to the vanity.

"The construction looks promising. Dad is really excited."Rebecca's eyes fix on Leah with a knowing look and Leah only shrugs.

"Well someone had to do something. And since we're not getting out of here we might as well make it decent."Leah explains avoiding her gaze.

"And just for the sake of being curious. Why l not?"Rebecca's words are teasing but they still bother the two girls. "God knows I love my brother but he's insufferable and from what you've said Rach, Paul sounds just plain awful . "

"It's complicated"Rachel says shaking her head and urging her twin to shut her mouth. "Leah and Jake have a lot of responsabilities to the tribe you're unaware of. And it's not that bad Becks"

"Besides says the girl who went all the way to Hawaii because of looove"Leah says making kissing sound.

"Shut up"Becca snaps groaning at how corny it sounds" I guess La push is okay for you. I find myself missing the rain sometimes"Leah laughs at the stupid comment and Rachel exhales of relief before joining into the play talk. They go at it while Rebecca makes it her task to fix her sister's face, meanwhile keeping the questions easy for Leah or Rachel to answer.

Their time comes up. And before Leah knows it she is waiting for her cue. As soon as Kim steps into place, she starts moving, but a sudden nausea overcomes her the moment she takes the first step into the aisle. It just dawns on her, this is the first time of many she'll be walking down the aisle holding a bouquet, Jacob smiling at her.

And it's horrible to think that she will never get to be the bride. _Kim, Claire, maybe Emily one day.....Nessie._

But it's even worse to think he might get to be the groom nonetheless.

* * *

**a/N: so sorry im not sure im off hiatus, i feel like this sucks big time but it's all i've been able to produce. i will try to update throughout the week. now more than ever feedback is highly appreciated.**


	28. We all fall down

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**28. We all fall down**

"Does it hurt?" He asks, ad he's not asking to make her feel uncomfortable. He's trying to be supportive, to understand. So she just shakes her head.

"Why should it? She's just a little girl"Leah murmurs as she watches the odd couple twirl around. She looks really pretty, beautiful, angelic even. There's something about her frame, her features and her proportions that make her special, that make her different yet human all the same.

"Jacob's really lucky"He keeps going, and Leah notices the hint of jealousy colouring his voice. She raises her eyebrows and follows his gaze, which is settled on another couple. She faults herself for not noticing right away.

"When?"She asks starting to get panicked.

"Just now"He says with a strained smile."Right after the ceremony, while we were taking pictures". That might explain why no one else noticed. But it doesn't explain how he's able to stand there as if nothing had happened, when everything just had.

"Embry-"She can't find the words or the sentiment to express. Is she sorry, is she happy?

"It's okay Lee"There's some wistfulness and she looks back to the other couple in question. Her old friend dances oblivious with Quil, sharing the happiness of her other half.

"Are you going to tell her?"Leah asks almost afraid. She is afraid that the course of action that would be best for him might no be the best for her friend. And she has the best interest at heart of both.

"Do you think I should?"He shakes his head a sad laugh coming out of his lips "Nevermind don't answer that."

"She looks happy, doesn't she?"Leah nods.

"Then it doesn't matter"Embry states seriously "That's what the imprint it's about."

"Embry..."But he doesn't let her finish it.

"Come dance with me" He says leaving no room for argument as he stands up quickly. Leah finds it easy to follow his step. And for one, two, three songs she keeps up with him. When he buries his face in her neck to muffle the sobs that overwhelm him, she only grips his hand tighter. If there's something she knows, is heartbreak.

Jacob's eyebrows furrow when he catches the pair. And Leah only shakes her head and mouths a later to him. He nods and looks elsewhere when he turns his gaze back to ask Leah, she's already turned her back and is still closely wrapped around his best friend.

He knows there's nothing for him to worry about. He knows she's going to explain later. But there's an unpleasant and peculiar feeling that settles in his gut and refuses to leave him for the rest of the reception.

* * *

**a/N: this came out of nowhere hahaha hope you enjoyed it. if its not clear, i had embry imprint on rebecca. a little drama on the side. thanks for the reviews, you're the reason why im going to keep writting this. **


	29. Alpha dog

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**28. Alpha dog**

He's annoyed.

Pissed off seems more likely.

And he's not even sure if he should be.

Leah's a bitch. That much he's learned. An incredible hot bitch, that loves him. Probably not as much as he loves her, but she's with him none the less

He made up his mind the day Alice said that the Volturi were coming. The day they parted, he swore he would love her until the last breath of air. He is not worried about his imprint. He's confident his love for her will keep her love for Nessie as fatherly/brotherly love. He is also sure Nessie will do everything to make it happen. Contrary to what Leah believes. He's talked to her about it. After all she's just as smart or probably even more intelligent than her father was.

But Jacob is worried about the future. He's worried about her. She can lie all she want, but he knows how much she loved Sam. He knows because he once loved another one too, and it pales in comparison to the love Leah held or holds for Sam. He is worried because he knows how amazing she is. Because he knows that just like Sam fell in love with her, he did , and someone else could too.

He is annoyed at the amount of time his best friend spends with her. And while there are no fleeting thoughts on Embry's head, _(he knows he's switched patrols to be with him_) And no overt display of affection from Leah. He knows he's right to be annoyed. How often she smiles at his best friend. Doesn't matter if it's a friendly smile, like the one she gives to Quil or anyone else from the pack. It's the frequency of that smile.

With Rachel on her honeymoon, she's been spending more time with the pack rather than with the girls. So he finds dragging her to work on the proyect, fraternizing with Rosalie and Alice in hope of cutting off her time at home. The jerk in him brings out graphic pictures of him and Leah during patrol, and he finds himself trying to ignore the impulse of marking her somehow.

They had agreed that he would relent his domineering side to make the atmosphere more pleasant.

But he's pissed off. And he's not sure he'll be able to stop it or if he should even bother. After all he's not Alpha for nothing.

* * *

**a/N:short. but i liked it. so it may be all in jacob's head or not. haven't figured that one yet. what are your thoughts? should we throw embry onto the mix? hahahaha and make it all messed up.??**


	30. Set on stone

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**30. Set on stone**

"I've been meaning to talk to you" She finds Leah working over at the desk. She's busy examining the new construction plans her brother sent over. And she's alredy scribbling notes like crazy. Leave it to her to find something wrong with Jasper's design. Leah only chuckles in acknowledgement and shakes her head.

When Rosalie makes no attempt at revealing her motives. Leah looks up with raised eyebrows."What about?"

Close enough,she has a little notebook, that she takes, setting aside the papers, and where she keeps the pen moving. Interested, Rosalie joins her at the table and looks over to see the she wolf's criticism on ink.

"You have a good eye"The blonde concedes liking the changes she's suggesting. "I agree with the lighting. My brother's going to be impressed. It's not everyday he gets corrected by someone with inferior education. No offense" Leah can tell she's praising her in the only bitchy kind of way Rosalie is capable of. So she nods.

"None taken" She closes the notebook finally glancing over at the clock at the end of her desk. "So what's up?"

"Thank you"There's a subtle change in her voice and Leah finally turns to attend her, startled by how honest it comes out.

"You've been doing a wonderful job with Nessie"There's still a little hint of bitterness and jealousy but the sentiment is there.

"To be honest, I was afraid of coming and finding a savage undercared child" Leah laughs out loud at Rosalie's fear. She's not insulted. And she understands why Rosalie would think she was just as ill mannered as the rest of the wolves. But she can't imagine Edward's daughter turning into a crazy kid, the wolves might be a disaster, but the girl has brains and they both know it. And Leah didn't always explode from her clothes, ate like an animal and was rude.

"Well believe it or not. Once upon a time I was a lady just like you. I was raised and educated to be polite and charming"It sounds stupid in Leah's current reality but she can see Rosalie's sympathy, and thank god it's sympathy, because at the first sign of pity she would probably chew the blonde vampire out.

"I was going to convince her of coming to Italy for Christmas, but I thought I'd run it by you first, it would probably make the convincing easier if she knows you're coming. I know how fond of you she's grown. Besides. Carlisle invited you last time he called."

"Eavesdrop much?" Leah teases "But I'm not going" Leah sighs" There's still much to do around here. But I'll talk to Jake, I'm sure they'll be thrilled of going to Italy."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asks, and Leah nods. She needs them to leave, she needs time to think, and most all she needs to be prepared. To learn to adjust. After all nothing's set on stone. Far from it, actually.

* * *

**a/N: i don't actually want to be specific with times, i hope it's not too confusing. about embry, we'll get more tidbits on the next chapter, and dont worry i think for now it will be all in jacob's head, at least for now. i'll try to update tomorrow and throughout the week. if i get more than six reviews before the day ends ill update again tonight hahaha **


	31. Drama queens

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**31. Drama queens**

"Are you sure you packed all my books?"Nessie asks jumping up and down in the bed with Claire. Unnerving an already moody Leah as she tries to pack the rest of her clothes.

"Yes I did"Leah answers.

"And my toys?"

"Yes your toys too"Leah nods taking a red louis vuitton hand bad and dangling it. Nessie grabs it and jumps away, falling softly on the mattress and sitting cross legged.

"Nessie I've just packed that"Leah warns her.

"I just want to give Claire something" Leah groans knowing what she's doing. They've been at it all week trying to make her feel guilty, so she would change her mind. But Leah can tell that at their young age, both are smart enough to manipulate those around them. Their imprints and the rest of the pack included. Unfortunately for them, Leah's a master of manipulation, and she's inmune to their antiques.

"You can have her. She can keep you company on the bed while I'm gone"Nessie takes one of her most prized possesions. A custom made look alike doll, Rosalie gave her on her first birthday. Leah shakes her head

"Why can't I go?" Claire pouts dropping herself unceremoniously over a pile of clothes that were neatly folded.

"We talked about this" Leah points out.

"It's still unfair"Nessie retorts "You're being just plain mean" Both girls glare at Leah, sticking out their tongues and running out of the room.

"You know that just cost you dessert. And there'll be no tv" Leah yells. However she hears Claire whisper that she'll get Quil to sneak them ice cream and let them watch tv. Leah closes the lugagge a little too hard. She needs to have a serious conversation with Quil and Jacob, she can't set rules and punishments that they will continuosly ignore. The last thing she wants is to have two brats as a result of her bad educating skills..

"Leave it to Alice" Seth chuckles at the designer lugagge "Why didn't you have someone help you. Im sure Rosalie-"

"I wanted to do this for her"Leah says bringing the bags down. "Besides Nessie's been complaining I just want to get rid of her"

"Don't you?"Seth smirks. Leah throws a stuffed animal and glares.

"I'm kidding"Seth raises his hands in defense "They're both behaving like drama queens"

"Claire and Nessie, I know I-"

"No Jake and Nessie"Leah groans again. "Where is he?"

"At the cliffs phased and refusing to change back unless you go talk to him. Please don't shoot the messenger" She barely acknowledges the rest of the pack as she makes her way to the cliffs. Jacob Black is a drama queen. And she's about to make that queen scream.

* * *

**a/N: liked the first part, didn't like much the last lines. but i liked the idea. haha thanks for the reviews. and good news im plenty inspired maybe ill update twice again tomorrow.**

**thanks you so much for the reviews.**


	32. A moment, a love

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**32. A moment, a love.**

He's really tempted to phase back when he notices she's close to reaching his location. And even like a four legged mythical creature, his heartbeat increases rapidly. But his mind doesn't pay attention to it. It's become a very well known fact that close proximity with Leah increases his heart rate, simple as that. However his mind does enter a state of war. When the anger he's been nursing over the past week starts boiling within him, but has to face the sudden arousal the caramel skin peeking out of her dress entices.

On one side he wants to phase back to yell at her, instead of barking and growling. But he fears that if he were to phase, his body would forget about the yelling and his most primal urges would find the way to the surface, to get satisfied. He's conflicted and he's trying to regain control of the situation, but Leah is already one step ahead, making his resolve fade.

She huffs, shakes her head, and her hands reach the back of the dress, possibly to unzipper, and he's there. Human, and literally jumping on her bones. He figures, pretty quickly, that this is the best way to let out his anger on her and still deal with his excitement so to speak. It's a win-win for everyone. He doesn't even give her a chance to breath, because his mouth is coverings hers in less than a second, cutting all air supply. And of course Leah, being Leah doesn't melt under her touch. Her fingernails dig directly into his arms, and she's kissing back with the same pent up anger.

There's no butterflies or tingling. There's fire wherever he touches her. And utter, powerful, raw lust when his hands dissapear under the skirt of the dress. Theirs, is not a fairy tale love, their love is real and complicated. They don't know if it will be a love for the ages, they just know its there. Even if they wish there was more, it is what it is. A neverending fight over power and control. Neither will succumb into the other, and the passion that results from it, it's what probably fuels the relationship. It's what makes it all worth it.

They are always arguing and she'll say really mean things and hit him. And he'll complain and try to placate her with kisses but she won't relent. Other times he'll get pissed off and throw a tantrum and storm off. But she'll be just behind him and won't let him walk away. That's just how it is. They fight with each other, they fight for each other.

So as they make love, they fight. They know they won't agree.

He'll leave and she'll stay. And they'll both miss each other and blame each other. They want two different things.

Leah needs him to leave. Jacob wants her to come.

But the reason its the same one.

Because she loves him.

Because he loves her.

But because of that. It's okay.

It _will_ be okay.

* * *

**a/N: sorry it took so long. will make up for that. i promise. and thanks for the reviews. it still surprises me you dig this fic with chapters so short. **

**and curious useless info hahaha almost all the names of my chapters are lyric inspired. usually what im listening while i write. this one is: the temper trap's Sweet disposition**


	33. Pretty and Younger

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**33. Pretty and younger, but not any better off**

She got persuaded by her brother and Quil, and agreed to host a Christmas party for the entire pack and their families. She figured, the more people, the merrier. Quil and Embry had enlisted all the guys to help, and most of the imprints had offered to do the cooking, along with some of the mother of the younger members.

She's glad she got her mind into it. She needed a distraction from the fact that Jacob, and Nessie would be gone for almost a month. Three weeks suddenly seemed like a lifetime. Emily had left as well but had promised Leah she was coming back. Rosalie and Alice of course had headed back to spend the holidays with the family.

And while Leah got to spend hers with Seth and her mother, and Charlie and the rest of the pack, it still didn't feel right. This was their first Christmas as a couple, and the first since Leah remembered that they were going to spend apart.

For some bizarre reason, it was until they had left that Leah started to see reason in Jacob's arguments.

"Is that all?" Leah asked crossing things on her list as she made sure they had enough wood for the fire tomorrow.

"Yep"Embry said plopping down on a chair. They were holding the party at the council, since any of the houses were too small to hold in that many people. They had over twenty wolves, plus their families and imprints rounded the number near to a hundred. Eighty something, last time Leah had checked the list.

"It was nice of you to do this"Leah nodded and took a seat next to him.

"Well I'm known as a very nice person"She laughed "Besides they've earned it"Leah said looking over to the younger wolves who were playing some kind of tag. "It's so easy to forget how young they are sometimes. Just look at them"

"They still need a little bit more growip up to catch up" Embry said and then took a swig of the bottle of water Leah gave him"James is going to turn twelve next week"The boy in question, looked fifteen at the very least. Leah gulped down. He was the youngest member of the pack, phasing at the tender age of ten

"I wish we could find a way, and have them stop first"Leah said out of the blue. "I mean if they stopped now, they could still lead normal lives"

"And we can't?"Embry raised his eyebrows. And Leah looked at him pointedly.

"Paul and Jared can hold another five years, probably more if Kim and Rachel agree"Leah reasoned. "And there would be seven of us. "

"If you can persuade Seth, Colin and Brad to quit, which I'm guessing it's not very likely" Embry pointed out.

"Oh I will. They need to finish high school."Leah said defiantly "I'm not losing anymore boys" No one had forgotten about the four members they had lost.

"They were not your responsability"Embry reminded her. "They were Sam's and Jacob's" Leah knows it, but still is responsible for them now. And she'll be damned if another one dies on her watch.

"Can I count on you to back me up" Leah asked with a wicked smile. And Embry can't say no. The wheels in her head are already turning and she's going to make it happen. Like everything else she wants, Leah gets. And he can't do anything else but help her, the way she has for the past months.

* * *

**a/N: a bit out of nowhere ahahaha but i like leah looking out for her pack... cuz she's top dog!! hahaha. this is me trying to make up for last week . and thanks for the reviews, they really make it all worth it.**


	34. The place

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**34. That place.**

"Have you considered extensions?" Colleen. Kim's older sister asks Leah. Rachel snickers when she hears the suggestion and Kim steps between the two trying to hush her annoying sister.

"What?"Leah asks slowly. She never liked Colleen in highs school. She is two years older than her and they didn't exactly talk much. But Leah knows she's the complete opposite of Kim. While Kim is shy and polite, and nice. Collen blabls, is ocasionally rude and not very nice, but she has to put up with her because they're all family now. Yeah right

"Well you've been complaining about the shortness of your hair all afternoon. I just think that could solve your problem if you don't want to wait for it to grow" Of course she doesn't know that she can't grow it. But Leah decides to humor her.

"Thanks, I hadn't"That's the nicest she can come up with. Of course Rachel would think all of them getting ready at her house was a great idea. They're not fifteen anymore.

"That dress is very lovely" Kim murmurs softly smiling at the she is not sure if Kim's only trying to counter her sister's stupidity, because the dress is really beautiful. It was an early present of her mother, and she had kind of forgotten how good Sue was at knowing what she liked and in what she would look her best.

"Alpha Lady"Paul holler sauntering into his house with Jared trailing closely behind talking in hushed tones with Sam.

"Really nice Paul"Rachel admonishes him "You don't even kiss me hello before pestering one of our guests"

"Sorry babe"Paul laughs, giving his wife a sloppy kiss. "But Sam wants to talk to you about something"Paul says when he's close enough to Leah so he doesn't have to yell to get her attention.

Rachel nods at her and Leah just shrugs and joins Jared and Sam. Jared gives Leah a smile and Sam is already walking out the door waiting for her to join him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Wow" He breathes once they're on the porch.

"Come on Sam"Leah laughs "It's not the first time you've seen me all dolled up" She twirls around playing with the hem of her dress.

"And you take my breath away every single time."

"Shut up"She shoves him, but Sam holds her wrist.

"Lee"She tilts her head.

"What?"The corner of her lips turning up.

"Walk with me" She ends up laughing but goes back into the house to get her things, if she is going to take a walk she might as well take her things, to drop them off at her place. Rachel raises her eyebrows and Leah shrugs again.

She's finally in that place. The place where she can be with Sam and not hurt.

It's all okay now.

* * *

**a/N: a little bit of leah/sam hahaha because i secretly love them... hahaha but worry not my heart it's blackwater in its core. this is the first part i'll post the second part tonight.**


	35. Two friends

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**35. Two friends.**

"I just don't get why you're being so secretive"Leah complained. "And I thought you said you wanted to walk with me." She was currently sitting on Sam's truck, while he drove them to the cliffs.

"Well we did walk"Sam said softly. Leah snorted the walk, was from Rachel's place to her own, which was less than a ten minute walk. Then he had insisted on having a quick snack, and abandoned her to have like a twenty minute phone call

"And I didn't think you'd like to walk all the way there"He had a point, a dress and heals were not the best choice for hiking.

"Okay forget about the walking. I'm going to ask again and I want a straight answer. Why are we going to the cliffs?"

"You'll see when we get there"Sam laughed."You really need to work on your patience"

"Shut up"Leah laughed "We can't all be mighty and calmed like you."

"No worries. I know perfection is hard to come along"

"Stop being such a jerk"Leah said but her laughter said otherwise. She was enjoying the playful banter with Sam. He was always so serene and uptight around others, but sometimes with her, the walls would come down and she would see this Sam. The conceited and sometimes annoying version, but also very fun to be with,_ Sam_.

Somehow they get to be Leah and Sam, without actuall_y_ being_ Leah and Sam_. Without the weight of the world in their shoulders, if it's only for a few moments. Without the pack responsabilities, the past, their love, Emily or Jacob.

They are two people who've known each other since forever. Two friends.

Sam parks and they both climb out the truck at the same time.

"Well what I'm supposed to be looking at genius?" He chuckles and joins her, taking her hand.

"Would you do something for me, without asking or protesting Lee" And maybe it's because its Christmas, or because she is happy, or because Sam isn't making her angry but she finds herself nodding.

Sam grins and pulls out what appears to be a tie, and he's handing her two earplugs and blindfolding her.

"Present time"Leah groans but feels excited all the same. Sam takes her hand, and leads her through the small trail fast. Almost running.

Sight deprived and deaf, she has a hard time keeping up with Sam. When she no longer feels foilage casting a shadow over them, and the last rays of sunlight on her skin, Sam releases his hold.

"Now"It's a whisper in her ear, and she's ripping the tie and she almost chokes on the spot.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at ?"The emotion leaks through her voice. Seth, Quil, and Embry are standing in front of her. Sam nudges her in their direction and she finally notices Seth holding what looks like a rolled poster with a red ribbon.

"Merry Christmas" Her little brother says handing her the poster.

"Well open it"Quil nudges her.

They scroll down revealing what appear to be house plans. "What's this?"

"You always did say the cliffs offered a beatiful sight to wake up to"Sam says.

* * *

**a/N: it doesn't end here.**


	36. As long

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**36. As long**

"Hey we've been looking everywhere for you"Embry says handing her a cup of eggnog. He is being followed by Quil who had Claire on his back pulling at his hair and laughing.

"Thanks"She takes the cup and gives it a little zip.

"You look really happy"Embry point out, and Leah shakes her head.

"I am"She says but then her smile falls-

"What?"Quil asks sitting on her other side and pulling Claire into his lap. "Are you still worrying about how we're going to pay for it? Because really Leah everyones chipping in, and it's not like those bank accounts are going to be empty. Gotta thank the Cullens for that"

"No it's not that"Leah says "I mean I wish you wouldn't but there's not much I can do about it. It's just that Jake, he-"

"Oh Lee, he's cool with it"Embry assures her.

"I mean he and Sam did argue-"Quil starts.

"Argue?"Leah raises her eyebrow. And Embry is groaning at glaring at Quil.

"It was nothing really Lee"Embry tries to reassure her.

"Embry"Leah takes Claire who's busied herself playing with the beads on her dress.

"Well honestly Jake was just being pissy because he didn't think of it first"Quil relented under Leah's glare.

"But he's part of it"Embry emphasized "So it's all water under the bridge now"

"The fight wasn't even that bad" Quil complained.

"Quil!"Embry hits Quil on the head. And Leah can only shake her head. Of course Jacob wouldn't like it.

"Can I get another brownie?"Claire asks, and Leah is almost sure Quil made her ask, but she can't keep the toddler here, so she just nods and lets the two of them leave. Burying her face on her hands when they're out of sight.

"It's getting better"Embry says rubbing her back.

"Sometimes I just think it's all too much"Leah whispers, she thinks that if she doesn't say it loud enough, it makes it less true. "I love him. And I swear I'd do almost anything for him. But-"

"What?"

"Sometimes I feel like he won't work with me"Leah's voice gets even lower "Sam, Nessie, the pack, the rez. There's always something and I just-"Embry laughs and Leah temper rises almost instantly.

"Come on Leah"He is belittling her and that just pisses her off"You can't be serious" When she makes herself look as serious as possible, Embry shakes his head.

"He's Jake, he won't go along with it. He'll do as he pleases. You know that."Embry says "But it's okay. Because so do you. You don't make it any easier for him either"

"But_ it's okay_"He repeats wrapping an arms around her shoulder "You love each other". And she sighs in relief and tries to enjoy the rest of the evening.

_As long as they love each other._

* * *

**a/N: im trying to do the daily update thing but i can't promise i'll be able,. **

**hilja: you sort of guessed i was planning on doing that, but then it had huge repercussions far ahead on the storyline that I didn't want so I changed my mind.**

**thanks for everyones who reviews and reads, you keep me on my toes ahaha**


	37. Make me believe

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**37. Make me believe.**

In true girl fashion, Leah had fantasized with many movie like moments. She had dreamt of the perfect prom. Of kissing someone under the rain. Of making an entrance, walking down the staircase in a beautiful dress, and everybody stopped to look at her. Of receiving a single flower as a proof of love. Of being saved of impending danger by someone. Of being literally swept up of her feet and twirled around. Of making love in a bed full of rose petals, illuminated with candles and soft music playing.

Yes Leah, had had her share of high school girl fantasises.

But then she had heart broken, and she had stopped believing.

They happened in movies for a reason. _Because _they didn't in real life. And it was not like she was bitter or anything. She had love now. She knew it was love. She had great things too, not idyllic and beautiful, but perfect in their own way.

As she walks through the airport entrance, she's reminded of that movie Love Actually. The final scene where all the characters are at the airport waiting for their loved ones after Christmas. Lovers, friends and families reuniting. Now she thinks it's cliched and seriously overrated. _She is not going to make a scene._

So she decides to ignore the bubble of excitement that rises in her stomach, and actually she does a pretty good job of hiding it. She keeps a straight face as her brother and Quil look up to the board to see if the flight has arrived. She tries to focus her gaze in everything else but the doors. She thinks of it as a sign of course she's thrilled to have them back, but there's no need to wear her emotions on her sleeve like Seth, or Claire, both are practically jumping up with excitement. It's ridiculous in his brother and kind of cute on the four year old.

She starts hearing excited whispers and the roll of wheels against the marble floor. She picks up their voices among the crowd and her heart starts beating fast. He can distinctly pick up his heart accelarating almost at the same rate hers is. She bites her lips as the tightness in her chest becomes more pronounced. There's a smile hiding and fighting to come out.

Her resolve breaks when she knows they're steps behind the automatic door, and it'll open to reveal the group, with him at the head. She can't help but look. And if she had timed it, it could've not been anymore perfect. Because her eyes meet his, like he knew exactly where she was.

His mouth is slightly tugged upwards making her mirror the expression, until they're both smiling widely at each other, and not just with their mouth, but the joy can be seen shining brightly on their pupils.

And before she knows what's hapenning she's running into his arms that are wide open and waiting for her. He lifts her without difficulty bridal style. She squeals and is about to protest, but he's already dipping to kiss her as he spins them around causing a scene. She hears some guys whistle and other ladies swoon.

There are also a couple of jealous remarks.

But it's perfect. Clliched,romantic, and movie like, yeah. But it's real.

She feels the world tremble when he finally lets her down.

And just with that moment, he makes her believe again in fantasies.

Maybe Jacob can be the _someone _in them.

* * *

**a/N:this has been one of my favorite chapters to write.**

**so it's day two? or three. dunno. anyways my 300th reviewer gets a request granted. a chapter if you know what i mean.**


	38. All I have to give

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**38. All I have to give.**

"Seriously, I'm really starting to consider the idea of wearing ear plugs to bed"Jacob groans, taking a pillow and putting it over his head knowing it won't make any difference to muffle the noise.

There's laughter and talking and the clinking of the dishes.

"Don't"Jake pleads throwing the pillow away and wrapping his arms around her waist. He buries his face in her neck. And Leah giggles, his breath ticlking her.

"Stop it Jacob"She tries to scold him but they both know she doesn't mean it. He presses his chest to her, throwing his left leg over her hips to trap her and keep her from leaving the bed.

"You know we have to get up"Leah breathes when she feels the hard flesh pressing against her back.

"It's Sunday morning, we shouldn't have to"Jacob complains without releasing but without putting the moves on her. "Besides I'm already up"

"Pervert"Leah laughs "But fine just make it fast**"**

"I'm already halfway there"Jacob whispers in a sexy voice, moving his hand to rest on her hip and place her body on the right angle.

"Wait"Leah says.

"What?"Jacob snaps

"Condom"She reprimands him reaching to the drawer next to the bed.

"God Leah. It's not like you'd get pregnant"The words are out his mouth before he realizes the heavy weight they carry and the major screw up they are. There's a reason they've been using protection all this time. There's a reason why he's never said no. But of course he had to choose now to speak with his dick instead of his head.

"Leah, I'm sorry-"

"Don't" Leah is already out of bed, walking into the bathroom and locking herself in it.

"Baby"

"Shut up" She doesn't have to raise her voice, he can perfectly listen to her. He sits outside the door, pulling at his short hair. He fucking knows how sensitive she is about that particular matter. And he knew that eventually they would have to talk about it, but not like this.

"Leah, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"He doesn't get to finish the sentence because she knocks his head with the door, when she comes back into the bedroom already dressed with a black halter dress. h Her face looks abnormally red but other than that, her face doesn't betray any of the emotions that Jacob is sure are roaming through her head.

"Leah"He stands up before she can't leave the bedroom. Now that he blabbed, they sure need to adress the issue. What's the point of pretending it's not there.

"No."She seems to read his mind.

"I know you-"

"You don't know a thing"She turns and the fury in her eyes is unexpected "I can't have kids. Never. The most close I'll ever get to having one is Claire and your future girlfriend"

"Don't say that" The words in her mouth make him sick " She isn't, she won't-" And Leah comes up onto him pressing herself and leaning to whisper in his ear"So congratulations big boy you get to fuck me senseless without having to worry about anything."

"Fuck, Leah"He pushes her away "It's not what I want".

"It's all I have to give. So take it or leave it"

* * *

**a/N: will post a follow up chapter tonight or tomorrow depending on my schedule. trying to keep up with the daily updates, let's see how long it lasts.**

**thanks for the reviews. i sense most of you liked last chapter!! and im glad because i really liked it too.**

**btw time line wise it's safe to say this on february. for the ones who like to keep a track of time. **


	39. Past the return point

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**39. Past the return point.**

"What the hell is this?!!" Seth cringes when he hears his sister scream. He looks over at Quil, and the latter nods and picks up Claire.

"Come on Nessie"Seth urges the girl, as Quil opens the door. They're leaving the house, before world war three breaks out. They tried to convince Jake that it was a really bad idea, but the guy is stubborn.

Well then he deserves whatever its coming his way.

Upstairs it's showdown. Rachel is observing the couple argue on one corner of the room. Her brother asked her to come to help and convince Leah. He was delusional, she wasn't even going to attempt to it. Honestly the only reason she's there is to make sure Leah doesn't murder her little brother. It would be kind of a sad, since he's the leader of the tribe and all that.

And well there's the fact that Leah's is love with the moron she would have to live with the guilt and regret for the rest of her life. And Leah's her best friend, she had to look out for her.

"Seriously have you completely lost it?"The vein in her neck pops, which is a sign that she's royally pissed off. And Jacob's really on the border of line of being kicked in the nads, or worse a single man.

And instead of backing off he was all over her face yelling back "Won't you just listen?"

"And why should I, when you certainly haven't been listening to anything I say to you. Do you think I'm playing Jacob or overreacting?!" She doesn't wait for him to answer because she really doesn't want to hear any of it.

"I told you all there was to it, that day"Leah turned around "And I thought you knew where we stood"

"I just think-"

She ignores him and keeps talking over him "This fucking plane ticket shows me you don't and that all you said that day was bullshit."

"I just think it would be smart if Carlisle took some samples, before you shut down the possibility, for fuck's sake, why do you have to twist everything I say or do, and play victim"

"I'm playing victim? You're such a hypocrite!"She yells this time shoving him hard and towards the door.

"Leah-"

"I can't" It's a murmur and she turns around. "Maybe-"

"Don't give me that crap"Rachel takes her cue to leave then, he's just as pissed, and she doesn't want to witness that. "Don't you fucking dare to say it"

"It's okay to want kids Jake" There's some softness in her voice that makes Jacob feel cold. "I get it, maybe it would be better for everyone if we just-"

"No!Damn it Leah!!"They're way to deep in, to even consider a breakup. They're past the return point. They've jumped all the way in. There's no going back.

"It's not about the kids"He sits next to her on the bed "It's about you getting everything you want. Everything you deserve that and more" And somehow after screwing up so bad when this whole ordeal started, he manages to save his ass with the mouth that got him on trouble to begin with.

At least for now.

* * *

**a/N: sorry! it took me a day.**


	40. I need you to need me

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**40. I need you to need me.**

He had never figured how hard a relationship could be.

Things were good. It wasn't like they were fighting. But as days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, he found himself feeling resentful.

And not towards her. Not at all, but towards everyone and everything else.

Living with his best friends had sounded fun at first. And well getting to have Nessie so close was really nice too. And of course this was Seth's home to begin with. And he understood Claire was Leah's responsability now. And Sam had a valid reason for popping into the house so frequently, he was the Beta. And well Rachel was best friends with Leah, and she had married a douchebag, so of course she needed someone to vent with.

But couldn't they just understand that he and Leah needed space and the little privacy they could get.

Between the hectic work schedules, patrolling and the parade at the house, it was virtually impossible to get Leah alone. And well he knew once the school was done with, they would get some time together. But it was just not that.

No, it was how she took it. While Jacob found himself snapping at everyone for no reason and barely talking when he was in a crowded room. Leah seemed completely unaffected. On the contrary she looked happy, at ease.

_She didn't miss him._

And Jacob knew it was absurd talking about missing someone, when you shared a life together. But he felt like he had faded into the background of her life. Jacob had so willingly made her, _his life_. He had the pack, the council, Nessie, but still he had fell in love with her and made her his everything, by choice. He was willing to resign to it all if he had to.

His rational side knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be her life too. Her everything. But unlike him, Leah was slowly but surely building a life that didn't exactly revolve around him, and it pissed him off.

Maybe Bella had messed him up. Maybe he was just crazy and insecure.

But he was not risking it. Which is why he found himself taking a day off, and driving to Seattle alone.

His feet automatically dragging him to the first jewelery store his eyes spotted, and a large sum of his account was withdrawn as he purchased something he knew could put his uneasy feelings to rest.

He was hers already.

* * *

**a/N: i can't believe this is chapter 40 and i'm not even at the half of my storyline, i've been really enjoying writting this, and im glad you've been liking it so far....this ride's only begginig and we're getting to the good part... haha i think... well thank you so much for the reviews!!! and i think the glee spell is wearing off hahaha so we'll see once the eclipse trailer comes out, i hope there's wolvess on it!! anyways will try to update later today or tomorrow for sure.**


	41. Chocolate eyes

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**41. Chocolate eyes**

She finds her on Claire's and her bedroom. She's sitting on the chair right next to the window. The light that filters through the thin veiled curtains makes her skin almost simmer. But her eyes look cold, almost dead, completely void of emotion. They remind her of some of the vampires she met on only difference being Leah's eyes are not red. Her irises are brown,. They remind her of sweet chocolate, the one's that's actually kind of good, not that dark chocolate that's too strong and makes her lips twitch

She might be a kid, but she notices how Leah turns away from her ever so slightly. Her eyes completely fixed upon the front yard. She understands, but at the time she doesn't. However she's smart enough to keep from asking her to explain.

She had never been rejected by Jacob, let alone yelled or looked at with something other than love. Today his eyes had been black, like that disgusting chocolate. He looked angry at her, and he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to see her. She hadn't felt so heartbroken since the day she had learned her parents had died.

His words were reverberating through her ears.

_She doesn't want me because of you._

She had tried to get Leah to see her and Jacob's view. But she was stubborn and refusing to marry him. And Jacob was now going to blame her for it and hate her. And she didn't want that. She loved both of them, and she wanted them to be happy. So she was doing the only thing she could think of.

She was leaving. Her aunt Rose would've jumped literally on the air, had she been a human when she told her.

"I'm going back to Italy" Nessie whispered knowing she could perfectly hear her. She tensed her little body secretly wanting Leah to freak out.

"No, you're not"She replied calmly, but still not looking back at her.

"Yes I am"Nessie countered her voice raising. "I am leaving you can't make me stay"

"You don't want to leave"And the coldness in her eyes had completely melted out. She looked wistful, and it only served to upset Nessie further more.

"I do!"She screeched "I don't want to be here!!" Leah took it as an invitation to get out of the chair and walk towards a now crying Nessie.

"Come here"Leah said sitting on the bed instead and extending her arms as an invitation into her brace. Nessie only shook her head vehemently as she tried to get control of her emotions, but Leah paid no mind.

As soon as their skin made contact, Leah could see Jacob's crumpled face, the despair, the anger, Nessie's fear, and how upset she was. Nessie couldn't control her mins sharing powers when she was too upset. And Leah was too overwhelmed by it. She hugged Nessie even ahrder, as the poor girl wailed.

"He loves you and so do I"Leah whispered into her auburn locks "What happens between us has nothing to do with you. And you're not going anywhere baby." Leah dropped a kiss on the girl's head. She felt bad for lying but she was just a child, and it wasn't her fault.

Leah didn't blame her. It was at times like these, that she really hated Bella Swan for living and then for dying.

* * *

**a/N: i know the title is pretty random but it's getting hard for me to name the chapters hahaha, i hope you won't hate for me it though. if it's not obvious. leah said no, when jake proposed... and as everything in this story we'll see why and the after effects on the upcoming chapters.....**

**thanks for the reviews!! and will try to keep with the regular updates**


	42. Breaking into dust

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**42. Breaking into dust**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam had to resist the urge of rolling his eyes at Jacob's apparent pettiness. He hadn't come here to fight. Actually he was doing an exception and trying to help this boy for the first and last time. He had seen Leah's cold stare before coming, and as much as he wanted her. Seeing her like that, scared the hell out of him.

He preferred to see her happy with Jacob while she could, than getting just a broken shell of the woman she was.

"Get the fuck out of here!"And just like that Jacob changed from looking like seventeen year old brat to a forty year old man that was angry and heartbroken. Of course he was neither, he was only twenty years old. A fact that Sam needed to remind him of .

"She's not ready" Sam opened with that, and it was the wrong thing to ssay, because it was like adding fuel to the fire.

"She-"

"I haven't talked to her"Sam said raising his hand "She hasn't talked to anyone but the girls and Seth" Jacob shoulders seemed to relax a little bit. And a part of him was glad that she wasn't talking to anyone either.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around the rejection. It hurt too much thinking about what it really meant.

"Look Jacob"He tried to make his voice more deep yet kind of friendly at the same time. "It's not like she's never going to be ready. And I know I'm the last person you want to hear this from, but the truth is I screwed her up pretty badly" And Jacob knew, but it just wasn't about Sam. Or Nessie. His stomach churmed, remembering the way he had lashed at the girl.

Rosalie was going to kill him

"No shit Sherlock"He muttered but not paying much attention to Sam. It was typical Sam, making everything about him and Leah's failed epic love story.

"Maybe two years ago, she would've practically jumped on the idea"Sam explained " But you shouldn't be trying to make promises you won't be able to keep"

"You were not man enough to fight for her and now I have to pay for your weakness"Jacob barked "This isn't about you Sure you were a grade A-asshole. But she's moved on"

"I'm not saying it's about me"Sam huffed. "Stop being so inmature"

"Stop meddling!"

" I'm not going to fight with you Jacob"Sam said tiredly reverting to the patronizing tone he used when he was the alpha. "Just fix this. I broke her once, but I'm not letting you do it again"

"And it's okay for her to break me?"Jacob let the words slip out and then realized how vulnerable he sounded.

"Yes"Sam said. But there was no gloating or malice in his tone "It's okay if she fucking decides to rip you apart . Because you're holding her heart in your hands. And one false move and it's going to fall. And this time it'll break beyond repair. I don't think dust can be put back together"

* * *

**a/N: hang on. it's no the end of blackwater...have faith and thanks for the reviews, feel free to ask anything just let me know if you want to be spoiled or if you have any doubts about what's happened so far....**


	43. I want but I can't

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**43. I want but I can't**

She doesn't even have the energy to care. Or worse be angry at her brother for telling on her. Her mother is right, she hadn't planned on mentioning the failed proposal at all. To be honest Leah hadn't even discussed her relationship with her, a point Sue had stressed over the last half hour enough. Still she couldn't be sure, because she had pretty much tuned her out after the first ten minutes of scolding.

How old did her mother think she was anyways.

Sue had started a new life when she had moved in with Charlie Swan, and while Leah thought it might have been too soon at first. She has finally accepted that her mother has the right to move on. So if Seth didn't resent her for it and was able to fend for himself, Leah couldn't keep resenting Sue for the both of them. She had bigger and more important things to worry about.

Holding grudges and bitternes is a weight she's glad she got rid of.

"I'm waiting"Sue says sternly blocking the kitchen entrance

"What do you want me to say mom"Leah replies backing up and sitting on one of the high stools.

"An explanation would be nice"Sue walks over and sits right next to her. "Leah you did the right thing here" . Her voice turns a sweet tone, Leah hasn't heard in ages. And that's what manages to unleash her sleeping temper.

"Really mom? And how the hell would you know that?" Leah said getting off and starting to pace the kitchen to avoid looking at her mother.

"Don't talk to me like that"Sue scolded, her tone matching her daughter's "You can't marry that boy"

"He's not a boy"Leah grits out "Damn it mom, open your eyes. I'm not your little girl anymore than Seth is a boy. None of them are. Especially Jacob."

"Phasing has nothing to do-"

"But it does. It has everything to do. Seriously mom in what kind of reality are you living? He's finally living up to his stupid heritage and you think he's a boy?!"

"Just listen."

"No, you listen. How was it the right thing, when he hasn't come home in two weeks. I know he's hurting probably more than I am."

"Oh my god Leah, you want to marry him?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's what I can or not. And right now I can't marry him"

_2 be continued..._

* * *

**a/N: crappy update. i know. but im feeling sick today, im positive im looking a very disgusting shade of yellow.... anyways will try to update again tonight. thanks for the reviews.**


	44. Not a Kid

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**44. Not a kid.**

"You can't possibly be serious"Sue starts getting agitated, and Leah only lets a bark of laughter rumble through her chest. There's no hint of amusement or happiness in the laugh, so it only serves to trouble her already perturbed mother.

"Let me guess"Leah puts her finger, pretending to be thinking really hard. "We're too young to be in love, we work together, he has an imprint..."

"You need to stop right now young lady. I don't care what you think you know or how angry you are. It wouldn't matter if you were ten or forty. I'm still your mother, and I deserve some respect"

"Fine. If you want to be respected then don't meddle or pry into things that don't concern you" Leah said opening the door of her kitchen "Do you honestly think I'd be interested in anything you'd say about this?"

"Leah-"

"I'm not"Leah cuts her off. "You don't get a say. Seth should've known better than open that stupid mouth of his."

"Well you're just going to have to hear me anyways"Sue said closing on her, and matching her temper " You've got responsabilities now kid"

"Stop calling me kid. I'm not a kid. And I don't need you telling me I have responsabilities. I know." She paused to take a deep breath " I have two girls to care for, and boys I'm responsible for. I've been dealing with them on my own. And I've been doing fine. I don't need ou telling me shit about it."

"Leah-"

"I'm not finished mom"Leah said shaking her head "No one gets to question my decisions, especially you. Whatever happens between Jake and me, he and I will deal with it. All you need to know is that I love him and he loves me"

"I will not have you talk to me like that"Sue said boiling with anger "I just hope you realize what you're doing before it blows up in your face Leah"

"Mom.."Regret starts sinking into Leah, when she how visbly upset her mother is.

"No"Leah flinches when she hears Sue's strangled voice "I came here hoping to reconcile with my daughter, and instead I get this brat yelling at me and talking to me as if her problems were my fault"

"Well it seems you tried to reach out, three years too late."

"Leah-"

"Just close the door on your way out"Is all she says before disappearing through the staircase in the kitchen.

* * *

**a/N: another crappy update... it's not going to be rainbows and sunshine... and i am very conflicted when it comes to sue. i know she's described as a tough character, and while i've always praised and encouraged this quality in women, i don't think it would suit well for their daughter-mother relationship.....pay me no mind.**

btw i didn't like the trailer of the movie at all..... it's like weird im not even excited about it....:S:S last year i was going all twi crazy about the wolves... and i've managed to be even more digusted by bella/edward.


	45. Growing distance

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**45. Growing distance.**

"It took you long enough" Leah whispers when he finally sets a step in the house. He's shirtless, wearing some jeans, and the beggining of a scruffy beard is noticeable on his chin.

She gets up from the sofa where she had been laying and walks up to him. Her hand reaches to feel his face, there's something off about his look. But she's too glad that he's finally come back to feel upset about it.

Leah just had four more daysbefore the month was up, and she went looking for him .

A week ago, she had seen a change, which explains why she was lying in the living room sofa at four in the morning.

It was by accident, really. She was in the kitchen getting a glass of water , when the familiar scent hit her. She could see him lurking behind the trees when she peeked through the curtain , confirming what her instincts had assumed. She had shut the curtain almost immediately, because one second more and she would've been out the door and going for him. But she knew he wasn't ready to face her. He needed time. And she was willing to give him that, so when he came back she could explain what he hadn't wanted to hear the first time.

From that night on she had been sleeping on the couch waiting for him to walk through the door. Some nights when everyone was already asleep or out patrolling she would let herself cry. She tried to do it quietly, she didn't want to burden him with her tears, but at the same time a part of her wanted to share her pain with him.

And for her it was a big deal.

Leah was like a locked case, and Jacob just happened to be the key that opened and made her want to spill everything. She wanted to build a life with him. She wanted to share her life. She wanted to be everything to him. She knew he could be everything to her...

But it was too soon. Maybe she was being selfish, but after all she had been through, she feelt entitled to it.

"Would you mind stepping out"Jacob says, not removing her hand but not reaching out to her either. She nods and steps out into the dark night.

The dread settles in, when she notices the physical distance between starts growing as they walk towards the forest. She tries to ignore what the lack of physical contact might mean, but it's impossible when her mind registers the fact that he hasn't even looked her in the eye.

* * *

**a/N: two updates maybe there's another one coming, don't forget to review please... i'm really torn about what's going to happen next...let's see what my fingers come up with...hahaha**


	46. It

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**46. It**

Leah rocks his world. In every sense of the word.

Wether it's a smile, a look, a touch. Hell even the memory of her will suffice to throw him completely off.

It's the only way he can explain why he's in the middle of the forest, head buried between his legs, trying to force the words out of his mouth.

The main problem is that he's not entirely sure what exactly he wants to say. He came up to the house with the idea of packing his stuff and moving back with his Dad. Of course that idea went flying out the window the moment he saw her. Living without Leah, it's not a possibility anymore, and he just has to accept that fact.

Then he thought maybe he could try and reason with her. But he is reminded of the many failed attempts of the imprint conversation. And why would it be different today. Nothing's changed. He has to accept the fact that Leah's not going to believe that he won't leave her for Nessie, until the little girl reaches adulthood and he actually stays.

It's like they can't go back, but they can't move forward. And ultimately they're both to blame for it. He, for forcing the change and Leah, for refusing it. But it's done and now they need to sort things out.

"Jake" He finally allows himself to look directly at her, and he sees her hand taking a goldchainout of her nightgown. The glint catches his eyes and his stomach almost falls to the floor when he realizes what Leah's holding between her fingers.

His ring.

"I thought you didn't want it"He can't help blurting the sentence, because the sommersaulting his guts are doing is making him literally sick. He can feel the blood rushing to his head, and his heart fluttering at the possibility that Leah's finally changed her mind. And he needs to know.

She takes a deep breath, clutching the chain tighter before letting it go, and dropping her arms to rest at her sides.

"I want to marry you"Jacob almost loses his shit, the moment he hears the words and he takes a step back from her, to make sure this isn't another one of his dreams or a hallucination caused by living on the forest and being sleep deprived for almost a month

"I really want to"Leah tells him again, to get her point across "I really hope we can"

"You're saying-"His throat closes and the words come out completely strained

"I'm saying yes if you still-"

"You're sayin yes?" He can't believe his ears.

"I'm saying yes"She takes hold of his hands, and he can see her lip quiver slightly before she speaks again "Yes but not now"

"I don't care"Jacob starts laughing letting her go and picking her up "You're marrying me"

"But we have to wait"

"I was willing to let it go"He whispers in her hair pulling her into him completely "I was willing to let it go, if I got to keep you." The words surprise her and him, when he realizes he was. But that what he's getting is a hundred times better than he expected. " I'll wait. I'll wait until I absolutely prove to you there's nothing to worry about"

"Maybe it won't be that long"She whispers back "I need to trust this, and there's still so much for us to learn. But you are it for me"  
And that's all he wants to be anyways.

* * *

**a/N:I hope you like it, my offer still stands for the 400th review. the person gets a request granted plot wise. And come on review. I'll be updating again today.**


	47. I'm happy

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**47. I'm happy**

There's something about summer that she simply loves. She basks in the beauty that the sunlight brings into their otherwise rainy and musky places. The filtering rays of sunlight play with the colors of the cliffs, the forest and the sea. It's easy to get lost in the colorful mesh, when your eye can see what the human eye can't.

She always knew there was a reason why she had liked this place growing up, it feels magical. But now she loves it, and it's exciting to think that in just a month, this will be the place she'll call home. The crashing waves the sound to which she'll wake up, and to a starry sky to what she'll fall asleep .

Birthdays, anniversaries, sunday mornings, and more. The place where Claire and Nessie will grow up. A place that will get filled with memories of them.

Of her family. To think of the word almost brings tears to her eyes. No one could've prepared her for it, no one would've guessed. Yet here she is. Watching her two girls play on the grass a couple of feet away. And he is here ,next to her, enjoying the playful banter between her brother and Quil, with his imprint and Claire.

A smile that has nothing to do with the scenery, steals upon her.

"We're really doing this" And there's still a little bit of surprise in her voice that only makes Jacob chuckle.

"Yes we are"And Leah doesn't doubt him but a quick glance at the other wolves makes her pause.

"Are you really sure?"

"You said it yourself, Seth's almost eighteen. And Embry is responsible, they may have to look out for Quil but they'll do fine" Jacob tries to put her doubts to rest and pulls her into his body.

"I wasn't talking about them. I mean I'm concerned but it's not that. I mean with Claire and Nessie-"

"Leah" He makes her look at him when he speaks again "You and I. We're in this together. And we're going to be a family. The four of us"

"They deserve a family"She whispers.

"And we'll give them just that. Two loving, good looking and maybe a little too young parents"She has to bury her face in his neck, because a sob escapes her lips.

"Jake"She mumbles.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy"And even thought is barely a murmur. Her happiness touches every single wolf within hearing range. Because they all know very well how long it's been since she uttered those two words.

* * *

**a/N:sorry it took me so long, went on a little trip and got a little bit busy. but im trying to make it up to you this week. just dont give up on my fic. im still going place with this hahahaha there's still a long road ahead. to clear doubts about this, jake and leah are moving into the new house with just claire and nessie.**


	48. Kids

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**.**

"She can't stay here all day"Leah said ignoring Jacob's crossed arms instance. She knew that meant he wasn't open to whatever she had to say. "We're trying to give her the most possible normal life"

"Yes I have a right to be normal even if I'm not"The child said with pouting lips. Jacob only huffed, and Nessie giggled when she could see Leah nodding to her argument.

"She's right"Leah added in mock seriousness "How can you deny her normalcy"

"That's it"Jacob said uncrossing his arms. Leah only smiled wider and returned to the stove to keep working over dinner.

Jacob shook his head and lowered half his body to meet his smirking imprint's eyes. "Go set up the table now Ness"

"Does that mean I get to go?"She said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Maybe"Jacob said grudgingly. Nessie's smile fell for a moment until she looked up to meet Leah moving her head up and down. So in another fit of giggles she left the kitchen searching for Claire and pack their things, ignoring Jacob's request of setting the table.

"I still don't think it's a good idea"Jacob sighed "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be like this"Leah said "And I know that most of all you're worried. But she'll be fine. Kim will certainly keep an eye on her." Jacob gave a surrendering sigh.

"And at the first sign of trouble, we both agreed that she would leave the school"

"We?"

"Nessie and I"Leah says as if it was the most obvious thing "Come on Jake. I discussed with her all the possibilities. She's a smart kid. She knows what she's getting herself into"

"What you're getting her into"Jake mutters

"Jake."She says taking a more serious voice "Claire can't keep being homeschooled. She's five. She needs to be with other people, other children. And while Nessie is slightly different from Claire, she needs to be around other people"

"I just-"Leah drops the ladle and turns her full attention to Jake

"Jake. I promise you she will be fine" A kiss on the lips has him agreeing.

"Okay she can go"The two girls are clapping and celebrating while Leah has to resist the urge of laughing in front of him.

"They already knew you said yes"Jacob snorts "I don't know why they're celebrating again"

"Because they're kids" And as dumb as it sounds, it's the perfect explanation. Because Jacob understands. He was just a kid not so long ago.

And apparently _that_, might turn out to be a blessing rather than disadvantage in raising two.

* * *

**a/N:this chapter is to clear up a bit on timeline. claire just turned 5. and in bd claire has just turned 3. you do the math. there's a new poll on profile regarding this story, please vote.**


	49. Want to thank you

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**49. Want to thank you**

It really takes her by surprise.

When he calls her name and the crowd erupts into loud cheers. There are tears brimming in her mother's eyes and Seth's eyes. Sam's smiling so hard, clapping and cheering so hard is almost is hollering, which makes him look like a crazy person and so out of character. Rachel is nodding furiously and grinning t her. And it's completely shocking the admiration present in almost every single member of the pack and most of the imprints.

A Jacob is standing so tall and proud, right next to his father. Completely composed unlike the rest of them, but his eyes telling another story. They're full of love and admiration, pride and smugness. She secretly enjoys that Jacob's taken this as an opprotunity to brag about being with her.

She would probably brag about him, if the entire female populaiton didn't envy her already and wanted to kill her for the beautiful diamond that sparkled on her finger.

After taking the last step up to the podium, she stops briefly to give a sigh of relief. She's made it this far without breaking down. When she leans down to kiss Billy's cheek and receive the scissors he whispers something in her ear that almost makes her erupt into tears.

"Your dad is proud of you. We all are"

She shakes her head a little bit, and Jacob squeezes her hand before she can reach the mic. She figures she has to give at least a little speech.

She's trying to control herself and not cry. She doesn't want to look like a foolish girl on this day. Silence falls over the crowd and she takes a step forward.

"Chief Black has certainly exaggerated in his praise." She laughs a little bit and the crowd smiles at her "This is the work of many. Not just mine. Of this talented and amazing group of people who believed in me. As a little girl I was led to believe nothing was impossible. My dad always encouraged me to follow my dreams, said I could do anything I set my mind to. This building atests to that."

"Our people have lived on this land forever, and will hopefully do for many years to come. This is just us trying to give the next generations as much, as the ones before gave us" Her voice croaks and she shakes her head smiling.

She holds the scissors in a dramatic pose and cuts the red clapping erupts again. Suddenly there's hugs and congratulations and many hand shaking, and it all happens so fast, that it's over before she can actually fathom it's happening.

The feeling of accomplishment fills every inch of her body. And at the end of the day, she's sitting talking to him.

"Thank you Dad" And for the first time it doesn't hurt to visit his grave and think of him.

She's making him proud. There's no doubt in her heart he is. He always told her she would be great , and for a moment she almost forgot.

But she's remembering now.

* * *

**a/N: so i hope you're enjoying the happy times....thanks for the reviews guys. they make me so happy and keep me going. the fic is far from over.... so hopefully all ofyou will enjoy the ride with me and keep me from slacking off hahaha**

**btw i hope the small speech didn't suck**


	50. Prostitute and Popcorn

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**50. Prostitute and Popcorn.**

"I honestly think you are overreacting" Sam said, ushering a clearly upset Leah into her old kitchen.

"Here"Emby had already poured her a glass of red wine.

Lea sipped the whole content in les than five seconds, gulping down loudly and closing her eyes brifly, trying to gather her thoughts and get a hold of herself.

"A stranger is living in my house, how can I not overreact" She still sounded aggravated. But both men knew she wasn't upset with them "Where did he pick her up?"

"Leah, it's his house too."Sam admonished "Just take a moment and listen to what you just said. You're going the wrong way about this" He sat in the empty chair next, angling his body completely towards her "Pick her up" He mimicked in the same tone the she wolf had used.

"He's right"said Embry slightly chuckling "You make it sound as if she were a prostitute" For which he received a glare from Sam and a laugh from Leah."Besides she was just crashing for the night" Embry laughed when he realized he was not helping.

"Okay shutting up now" Embry said shrugging, but Leah was laughing too.

"Well I guess it wouldn't matter if she was" The humour coloruing her voice "She'd still be his imprint"

"Leah, aren't you supposed to be happy about your brother finding his soul mate." Sam said trying to stir back the conversation to a serious tone.

"The kid's been practically boucning off the walls"Embry piped up "He's happy alright"

"I guess I always thought his imprint would be more like him. More-" She stopped trying to find the right word "Wholesome."

"Well her looks are kind of strange"Sam admitted knowing Leah's anger was ebbing away. "And she seems to have a bit of a temper."

"A bit of a temper. Geez she's kinda like you were in your scary days-"

"Scary days?" Said a new voice "That's what we're calling it now" Seth snorted glaring at his sister.

"Where's your girlfriend?"Leah asked "I thought a proper introduction is called for"

"You scared her off"Seth fumed pouring himself a glass of water and ignoring the amused threesome.

"Scared he off'"Leah scoffed "What is she? A dog?"

"Hey watch it"Seth practically snarled and Leah's temper flared up in a second. Embry and Sam, having been witness on numerous occasions of Clearwater smackdowns, got out of the way.

It was okay to watch them fight as long as you were out of their peripheral vision. The Clearwater siblings were rudeless and nobody wanted to get caugh in that crossfire.

Unless your name was Jake and you were stupid.

So when he got home, Embry and Sam didn't even attempt to stop him anymore. They had already set a bet and popcorn.

Throwing Jake into the mix, was just making it more fun.

* * *

**a/N:this chapter and the next one are dedicated to laurazuleta who was my 400th review, and laura there'll be more of seth's imprint in the next chapters. i hope you like her...hahaha she turned out a bit crazy**

**For the first time i have four other chapters already written it paper. So expect them in the next days, unless this gets reviewed very quickly then I might be forcced to post the other one tonight. We're getting closer to two big storylines.....I'm talking BIG, life changing,**


	51. Mama Wolf

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**51. Mama wolf**

Her hair is a rainbow. Well almost. She'g got pink, blue, green and purple highlights. And underneath those there are natural light blonde curls covering her small head.

She's not midget small, but she's tiny compared to the rest of them. And she's white. White as they come. Pale as a ghost. Her skin reminds her of another human girl of another lifetime (at least it feels like that). There's heavy shadow covering her eyelids, electric blue eye shadow and blackeyeliner make the blue orbs pop out.

She has tatoos all over her body. Not noticeable, most of them could probably escape the human eye at first. It would probably take a close and slow examination to see them all. But Leah's already identified them all. There's one behind her earlobe, another one in the front of her left wrist, one more in her ankle, followed by two cherries on each foot, and finally the most obvious and eye catching one, a sun right where her cleavage begins.

Her choice of clothes are eccentric and her choice of jewelery is too. After all of it you would expect to be looking at a clown, but even Leah has to admit that there's some stunning factor going on. Her mother says she reminds her of rainbow brite and Leah thinks it's a fitting nickname.

"It's okay if you're freaking out" Leah finally breaks the five minute silence

"Nah" She shakes her head non chalantly "I should've known. Your brother is kind of perfect, I guess he had to come with a price." Completely calmed she accepted the drink Leah just finished preparing.

"Mmm. This is good" She took another sip "So are you one too?" Leah could only nod, she was afraid of spilling her own drink all over the couch.

"Cool" There was more awkward silence until Seth's imprint sort of jumped, startling Leah again.

"I remember"She said more to herself slapping her forehead in a very dramatic fashion

"What?"

"Seth kind of mentioned you could get me a job here in the rez" And Leah had to fight the urge of rolling her eyes. Of course Seth would've said it. He had her practically living here in the rez and now he was making her give her a job.

"Yes, of course. I'll just talk to Rachel and set up an interview at the school"

"Thanks" She said smiling "And this was good." She said moving her finger between them "I like you"

"Thanks"Leah said.

"Well I don't want to be rude. But I have to get home. Haven't been there in three days, and my sister's probably starting to worry. I have to call her before she calls social services on my parents again"

Leah was too dumbstruck for how frank she was being, that she could only nod and escort her to the door.

Just when she was about to close the door, Jacob's words reverberated in her head.

_Be nice_

"June wait"

"Yeah"

"If you need something. Or you want to talk or not talk, whatever, you can come here or call me or-"

"Yeah I got that"June said smiling "You're like the mama bear here, well mama wolf seems more accurate in your case."

"Thanks"Leah found herself smiling at what she considered was meant to be a compliment.

"_Mama wol_f"She whispered to herself. She hated how it sounded coming out of her mouth. But she had to admit it didn't sound so bad coming from someone else.

**

* * *

**

**a/n:so im posting it to force myself to write even more, now that im inspired hahaha, i would totally appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think of both, even if you just review this one.**

**i don't want to bore you and i really take into account every single review.**

**Just to clarify this chapter is like a month after the last one. and seth already told his imprint about the wolves.**

**And i meant to answer this on the past chapter.**

**memory bleeds: they're cutting a red ribbon, because they're inagurating the new school in la push,though of by leah, designed by jasper, built by the wolves and partly funded by the the project leah brought the vampires in for and had everyone working on.**

**kk: i haven't forgotten. and you'll find out what happened, or rather what didn't and who they haven't told.....**


	52. Dark aspect

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**52. Dark aspect.**

Everyone was talking at the same time. It was impossible to call everyone to order. And Leah had to admit that in the Sam days, it would'v e been as easy as issuing a command to shut everyone up. But Jacob hated pulling the alpha tone.

And so did Leah. It was a complete shocker when they found out she could use the alpha timbre as well. It was discovered by pure luck. And contrary to what everyone expected Leah had yet to issue an alpha command on anyone.

Well except for Jake. On whom they didn't exactly work, but added spice to their bed. Something no one had to know.

If you asked the cubs they would tell you she was pretty scary on her own, and to Leah's horror, she was kind of a mother figure for most of even if she didn't like, she used it constantly to her advantage.

"Everyone shut up"She said standing up and calling everyone to silence. And very effectively, mouths were shut, the ones who were standing quickly took their seats and again, and all eyes turned to her.

"You are worse than little children"She said shaking her head, walking to the center of the room.

"We're kids"Brady snickered, but not low enough to escape her ears.

"That's it."Leah said "Brady you're on cleaning duty for the rest of the week. Anyone else feels like joining him? Anyone?"She nodded pleased with the now quiet room "Didn't think so"

"Now. I'm only going to say this once and it isn't up for discussion. The decision has already been made." She said adressing the issue that had made everyone go crazy "Everyone under seventeen is cutting back their patrol"

"No buts, no anything. New schedules will be posted on the board after this meeting is over."

"And there's a new rule. Like football or any other kind of extracurricular acitvity, you must have a 2.5 GPA to remain in the pack."

"You have until winter break. You don't have it, you're out" They were all smart kids,some more than other, but there was no stupid boy in her pack. She was doing this for their own good, vampires were practically gone from their lands. Carlisle and his family were trying to help make the world a better place. Leah was trying to do the same in La Push. And while this whole ordeal had been a blessing in disguise for her, she had paid a high price for it. She didnt want them to build their future around the pack. She couldn't deny them the opportunity of having lives without the constant dark aspect of being a werewolf had.

* * *

**a/n: another update. and im still feeling pretty inspired so chapters will keep coming, i think. **

**on another note since i've been pretty disconnected from the twilight world. have photos of leah or the wolves come up??!!!**


	53. The fates

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**53. The fates**

"Now come on, step up. We just need your weight"Leah said dropping the measuring tape and scribbling numbers on their corresponding place. She had been instructed to keep a record of Nessie's growth with the help of this new notebook, Carlisle had found the time of designing. He had been able to sketch through grpahics and numbers Nessie's expected growth.

"Can I go play now?"

"Are you done with your homework?" Leah asked, not moving her eyes from the notebook and studying the numbers.

"Yes I have." Nessie said brightly skipping outside into the porch, where Claire was sprawled playing with some barbie dolls.

"What's wrong?"Emily asked nothing Leah's sudden distress as she flipped over the pages of the notebook.

"Her growth keeps slowing down" Leah murmured.

"Well that's good, isn't it" Leah shook her head. And closed the notebook.

"Carlisle did this charts, following the pattern he worked over after studying Nahuel and his sisters. Nessie's getting further away from the marks over the last two months. Besides didn't you notice the scraped knee she's sporting." Emily nodded of course, the smell had gotten to her as soon as she had stepped into the house.

"Well it's two days old" Leah sensing Emily was not understanding what the big deal was, elaborated. "She's supposed to be a fast healer like you or me"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I already called Carlisle and he needs to see her, but I haven't told Jake. I-"

"I'll book three tickets."Emily said putting her cold hand over Leah "I'm sure Claire can stay with Sue, and-"

"Just book two. I don't want to tell Jake until I know what's wrong with her"Leah said the words without even thinking them.

"Are you sure?" Leah nodded. She was very worried and to be honest a little scared. Jake would freak out. And she wouldn't be any help if she was freaking out as well. She needed to get in control of the situation. And for that she obviousl needed to figure out what was wrong.

"I could've never done this"Emily said "Maybe that's why Sam imprinted on me"

"What do you mean?"

"He was never meant to be Alpha"Emily said knowingly "Jake was, and maybe it was meant for you to be at his side."

"I really don't think so"Leah said a bit of humour in her voice. It sounded pretty and all. Jake and her pulled together by the fates.

But she honestly couldn't work Nessie into that. She was sure Jake and her were pretty much defying destiny, and maybe Nessie was too.

The question was far they would make it without paying for it.

* * *

**a/n: so this isn't as bad as it seems. you'll see. thanks for the reviews. it's been a very good week story wise hehehe**


	54. Always, forever

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**54. Always forever.**

Leah smirked at the dirty looks she still received. _People were so judgemental._

But she had never cared, and she wasn't going to start now. Of course to the people in La Push, she was the reason that sweet poor Emily girl had left and Sam had broke off the engagement. Some of the most prudish hags in the rez,considered her a harlot. Especially when she was living with all those boys and spending time with Sam Uley, while dating the golden boy, and future chief Jacob Black.

She had been on the mouth of every gossip since Sam had dissappeared. And a couple of months back she still was. People couldn't see past her bitchy ways, and all the drama surrounding her. But of course the big diamond she sported on her left hand, that marked her as the future wife of the next chief, silenced them,but didn't stop the looks.

"Leah" Julianne, an old high school classmate, and the only other mother that was her age. Leah nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"They're just jealous"Julianne whispered looking back at the angry mob of moms that had distinctively separated themselves from where Leah was standing. Leah humored Julianne and they briefly talked about customes and playdates, until the kids started coming out by two's or threes.

"Leah"said a very loud Claire. Leah knew she'd been crying right away, her cheeks were puffy and there were smalls stains in her cheeks.

"What happened?"Leah said bending over to get a good look at her. By instinct her eyes were scanning all her body looking for any sing of harm.

But instead of giving her a response she was throwing both arms around Leah's neck. Leah closed her around the small girl, rubbing her back.

"What happend Claire bear?"She asked softly.

"Danny and Michelle were saying I didn't have a mother or a family and that you were going to get rid of me as soon as you marry uncle Jake" Claire said. Leah told herself this was not the place to give Mary Stevenson a piece of her mind, but she definitely was.

"That's stupid"Leah said not caring about using that word. "And they're stupid kids who don't know a thing"

"I said I did have a family, because I had a sister and uncle Jake, Quil, nana sue, and all my uncles, and aunts."

"That's right you have a big family that loves you. Don't ever doubt that."Leah pulled back to clean Claire's face. Claire smiled and held her hand tighter than usual.

"Come on let's get an ice cream while we wait for Nessie to come out" Once they were eating their icecream and making their way back to the school. Claire stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What?"Leah said. When Claire didn't speak right away, Leah lowered herself again.

"Leah can you be my mom?I said you are" Leah scooped her in her arms.

"Of course"Leah said laughing

"But not like a game. Like always."

"Always forever." Leah said planting a big loud kiss on her cheek. And Claire's face completely lost the stress.

She was going to be as long as Claire wanted her to.

* * *

**a/n: will update again tonight, had a busy weekend sorry....**


	55. Anxiety

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**55. Anxiety**

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Leah shook her head and gestured to the chair across her. She knew little of vampire etiquette. But Jacob had once explained her that vampires, well the Cullens, acted very human like in presence of other humans.

And in her state of anxiety, she couldn't deal with him just standing there like a statue.

"I was very impressed with your work and your notes"He said a small smile grazing his perfect features. Leah snorted and shook her head, berating herself for the light blush she was sure was appearing in her cheeks as she spoke.

"I just thought-"

"It's a compliment Leah. Take it "Jasper said laughing a little bit "I wasn't being sarcastic" Leah nodded and let out a sigh.

"Are they finished?'" She finally asked. She was very anxious, Carlisle had been with Nessie for hours running tests and doing god knows what, so he could make a diagnose.

"No. Not yet"Jasper said. And Leah instantly felt relieve and her muscles relaxed. It took her a couple of seconds to realize it had been Jasper's doing and not necessarily what he had said. But she decided not to fight him, she needed to calm herself.

"Alice said you're dong a wonderful job back at the rez"She knew he was trying to distract her by getting her to talk about life back in Washington,so she decided to humor him. They talked about the pack, and Leah inquired about the work they had been doing for the past year in the vampire world.

It eased her mind to know that they were changing the rules, that everyday more, and more vampires were becoming vegetarian, that the pack had helped the Cullens overtake the power, and that after all her prejudice, and doubt, she was being proven wrong. Because these were really good people, underneath their vampire immortality.

_Immortality. _

Her mind drifted again to Nessie.

"Leah she's going to be okay"Jasper said, when the silence had fallen upon them, noticing the concern in her face."Carlisle is only confirming what Alice saw"

"What? Alice saw her?!!"Leah asked . Jasper nodded.

Leah was distracted when she saw Carlisle coming out into the garden with Nessie and Rosalie trailing behind them.

She didn't know what to make of it. Nessie was smiling brightly, Rosalie had a somber look on her face, and Carlisle's expression was completely unreadable as always.

And like always, Leah braced herself for the worst.

* * *

**a/n: okay so i suck!! I got caught up in glee again, since it came back but im making it up to you my faithful readers by posting three chapters today. Maybe there'll be more since I'm feeling very inspired. It seems that when I'm sad about glee, I can get back into the twi world...lol. I can't understand why I always ship things that will never happen lol (Jake/Leah) I've doomed myself shipping Puck/Rachel in glee and it seems like a lost cause... anyways expect updates during this week. I'm focusing on twilight this week. At least until next tuesday that i get my puckleberry episode.....**

**btw saw the final trailer, loved the wolves, and at least it wasn't that corny...im sorry i just can't stand bella/edward:S **

**And xtapx you can consider this chapter dedicated and sort of credited to you. I borrowed the Jasper/Leah friendship idea. Found some sexy pics of Jackson, and i've decided that the people who do his hair and makeup for the movies should be sent to jail, they ruin him, he's so naturally gorgeous. He's my second favorite twilight guys, after alex meraz hahaha. I 've been feeling immune to lautner's hottnes...i know shame on me... and Im so jealous of you now for meeting J.R.!!!! **


	56. Say when

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**56. Say when**

"Is there a specific reason you wanted us to come here?" Leah asked settling on the edge of the fountain.

"Did you know that's where my mother saved my father?"She dropped out of the blue pointing to the clock tower a couple of feet away.

Having no idea what she was supposed to say. Leah only shook her head.

"Yeah, aunt Alice showed me when I came for Christmas" Nessie said seriously. She took another spoon of her gelato.

"This is so good"She beamed.

"Best ice cream I've ever had"Leah agreed.

"When are we going back?"Nessie asked.

"You say when"Leah said.

"Is it okay if we go home already. I miss everyone"

"Nessie , I thought you were going to think about your aunt's request" Leah said reminding her of what she had promised to Rosalie.

"And I have"She pointed out, reaching out her hand for Leah to take. Leah sighed and took her hand. She had been trying her best to get Nessie to stop using her power, instead of words, whenever they were discussing serious matters. Leah knew she needed to learn to speak her mind without having to show her thoughts.

Suddenly she could see the palace, and the variety of vampires, the books, musical instruments, paintings, sculptures, the different Cullens in their daily activities and then she was back in La Push, and she was showing her the school, her classmates, her teacher, the beach, the grocery store, the playground, the park, their house, other kids, Claire, Jake, Leah.

"I like it here"Nessie said when Leah released her hand. "I love my aunts and uncles, and my grandpa and grandma are the best. But I want to go _home_"

"Nessie"Leah said having a lot of trouble to find the words she wanted"They are your family"

"And you are my family too, you said say when…" Nessie said starting to get upset.}

"Leah pulled her up into her lap and laughed a little bit. "Yes,we are your family and we love you. We'll go home if that's what you want. But you need to talk to them, especially with your Aunt Rose."

"Okay"

"Okay, then. Now is there a reason why you brought me here?" A devious smile appeared on Nessie and she nodded, jumping off her lap, and opening her little purse to search for something.

"Jake told me to give it to you in this exact spot" She said taking out a letter .

"What does it say?"Leah asked frowning looking at the envelop which clearly said Leah and was in Jake's handwriting.

"I don't know. Open it" She giggled turning her back on Leah, and playing with the skirt of her dress. But Leah suspected, Nessie did know. And from the faces she was making, it was probably something stupid and corny.

But the letter had instructions, directing her to a certain spot in the fountain. And there, she found the stupid and corny. The letters L and J, and 4ever were carved, inside a heart.

"He's such a loser"Leah said laughing and shaking her head.

"But you love it"Nessie taunted her. And Leah stopped fighting the big grin, and nodded. She loved it.

Even if it was _stupid and corny._

* * *

**a/n: and you know i never hold back chapters for reviews, but i'd appreciate the comments. So even if you just review one of the three, please let me know what you think and feel free to ask anything.**


	57. Safe Love

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**57. Safe love**

"I think it's a good thing. Definitely a good thing" Jake said after absorbing everything Leah had told him.

"I think so too"Leah said turning her head slightly to the left to look at Jake. "I mean, we are going to have our hands full for the next thirteen years or so. But at least Claire and her will basically grow up together."

"Could the effect be reversed?"Jacob asked tucking a strand of hair back into place."I mean if she were to go back to consuming blood, and stop eating normal food"

"Yes. Carlisle is not sure how long would it take. But yes the effect would be reversed. The less iron she consumes, the better"

"Wow" Jake said shaking his head "I would've never guessed"

"None of us would've." Leah agreed sinking her head in the pillow and relaxing completely after a very exhausting day "But she's happy, and that's what matters"

"I guess"But Jacob didn't sound so sure."Leah-"

"What?"

"No, never mind"Jake said shaking her head "I just-"

"Come on tell me"Leah insisted burying her face in his neck.

"Have you thought of what _this _means for us?"Jacob asked in more subdued voice "I know you wanted to wait until she was of age to get married and I-"

"We don't have to wait anymore"Leah said in sultry voice her arms going behind his neck to pull him completely into her. She didn't need to say more to him. He was in.

They kissed long and slow for what felt minutes.

"There's something else " She said between breaths as Jacob's mouth worked over her jaw trailing a path of kisses.

"Alice"She said in a rasped. Jacob's hands found their way up her stomach, and settled up there. His finger moving expertly, working her sensitive peaks.

"Alice can see Nessie now, not completely, but " Leah whispered "But she still can't see us…" Leah found herself arching up trying to get some relief.

"And?"Jake prodded, and Leah could feel him smiling against her breast.

"And that means there's no need for me to worry about losing you to her" the last syllables were drowned into a moan when their hips met.

And even though it was the first time she was voicing her fear, exactly as it was. She knew it was the last time she would ever think of it.

Nessie was safe. And so was their love.

At least that's what they believed.

* * *

**a/n: so a quick explanation of my crazy idea. without blood, nessie stopped developing as fast as she had been doing so, or like the other half breeds (which im assuming for the purpose of this plot that their diet is mostly blood) having regular foods, keeps her metabolism more human like. so her intelligence is still beyond her years, but her body is starting to develop a a the human rate....**

**wether she's becoming completely human or not...i can't say **

**this is all i can say for now.... cause this is going to play a huge part in the story later....**

**finally the wedding is happening...so get ready...lol and there's another big thing coming before the wedding****.**


	58. Toughest bitch around

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**58. Toughest bitch around**

"Who's idea was it?"Leah asked June as she drove them to Rachel's house.

"Rachel's" June said shaking her head "Is this like a tradition? I would've asked, but I think Rachel isn't very fond of me, and sometimes she gets upset at what I say or ask. Kim says I should try to get into her good graces and earn brownie points, but oh well. "

Leah laughed, having surprise engagement parties with just women attending wasn't any kind of tradition, it was just Rachel being crazy and trying to relive their teenage days, where they would have sleepovers, gush about boys , paint each other's nails, and gossip. Only now it was work, and the pack, and cooking, and the school, and money. The adult and supernatural version of girl talk.

".Rachel can be a little rough around the edges, but she's not a snob" Leah assured her. Of course when they got to the party, Leah found herself doubting her own words. This was a little bit too much. A flute of champagne was instantly placedin one of her hands.

"At least you could've warned me"Leah said after greeting everyone, including her mother. She was wearing just jeans and a nice blouse, and everyone was in a cocktail dress.

"That's because I have a surprise"Rachel said excited gesturing Emily, and directing Leah towards the master bedroom.

"Well Emily bought it, but it was my idea"Rachel said when Emily came in with the bag.

"Because apparently being a vampire means becoming rich"Emily laughed and opened it to reveal a very beautiful cocktail dress. "Alice send it straight from Milan. Enjoy"Emily said raising her untouched glass of wine and leaving the two friends.

"Rachel this is ….Crazy. Oh my god. I mean it's beautiful, but you shouldn't go around making Emily spend her money."

"Like she has an use for it"Rachel snorted "Besides I thought that if we're not living in the city, we might bring some glamour into our lives"

"Hence the party. I get it"Leah said slipping out of her jeans so she could change.

"How does it feel?"Rachel asked as Leah looked at the dress on her.

"Surreal"Leah answered "I can't believe I'm really getting married."

"I can't believe we're still friends after all we've been through"Rachel added "But I'm glad we are. You have no idea what it means to me, to be part of each other's lives this way. When I came back I thought you had changed into this horrible person. Then I thought you should leave like I couldn't. But now I'm glad we're both here, that we're both staying, and that finally after so many years of wanting to be sisters. My little brother is making it happen. Remind me to get the brat something"br

"Brat?"Leah laughed "He's a man Rachel"

"In your bed maybe"Rachel said raising an eyebrow while Leah looked annoyed at how crass she was being. "But to me he's a brat."

"I love you too"said Leah, reaching out to hug a reluctant and apparently slightly tipsy Rachel "I love you, and you've always been a sister to me" Leah whispered into her ear, earning a teary laugh from Rachel.

"I always knew I was the toughest bitch out of the three "Rachel said proudly. "You are so gay now"

"Bitch please"Leah laughed "We both know Rebecca gets the honor of the toughest bitch"

"Don't you two losers have lives, than you can't help talking about me, geez.."

* * *

**a/n: I hope you like this. Becca is back. and thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, and they help update faster. I intend to keep the chapters coming... **


	59. I know

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**59. I know**

"What the hell is going on?" Rebecca said storming into Leah's living room, where Seth and Sam were restraining a very angry Jake, while Quil and Jared stood blocking the hallway that went to the bathroom.

"Becca wait"Rachel said trailing behind her sister. But Rebecca was too busy glaring at everyone. Still nobody talked. Emily who was in the kitchen came out with a glass of water and gave it to Rebecca.

She was about to protest but the front door opened again. And Leah walked in looking tired. Everybody turned to look at her and Leah gave a nod to Seth and Sam, and Jake was immediately released. Quil looked up to her and she nodded again.

"My mom and Charlie took them. They're probably spending the night with them"She explained "Seth would you mind taking their things to Mom's. June left with Mom too"

"Where's Embry?"Leah finally asked.

"Bathroom with Kim. "Leah asssumed he was being tended to. She finally let her gaze rest up on Jake's and Jake nodded once, leaving the house without saying anything.

"Leah I'm going to start getting the food inside"Said Emily "Rachel and Becca can help me"

"Hold on"Becca finally said turning to Leah "What the hell is going on. Someone needs to explain me. And it better be now"

Leah sighed "Go help Emily and I'll explain you myself. I just need to talk to Jake first"

"Leah..." Rebecca said in a warning tone

"Fuck, Becca just do it. I'll explain" Leah said snapping at her friend.

"Come on Becks"Rachel said pulling her twin before Leah and her started a unnecessary argument.

Finally Leah stepped outside and walked the small trail that led directly to the cliffs. Jake was standing there, his back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"It was the only thing he asked.

"Because it was not my place"And Leah firmly believed so. It was Embry's call. Not hers. "He didn't want to say anything, because Becca is married and your sister"

"More reason to say something"Jacob mumbled "He's supposed to be my best friend Leah"

"He's your best friend"She said more firmly "And you just lost it. Jake what the hell was that"

"I'm just.."Leah placed a han on his shoulder.

"This is very hard for him"She whispered.

"I know"Jake said in the same hushed tones. They both relaxed. Jake took one of her hands in his and squeezed really hard.

They said nothing. There was no need.

"Becca's going to freak out"When he finally said that. Leah knew all the tension was gone and he was one step towards acceptance.

Leah laughed a little relieved "I don't think so. You give her too little credit"

"You give her too much"Jacob snorted.

"I love you ."

"I know"She grinned.

"You love me too"

"I know"She said her smile getting wider.

"You're telling her"

"I know"She said smacking his arm.

"You're the best fiancee ever"Jacob said kisisng her cheek loudly and guiding them back to the laughed and teased her the whole way.

Sure he loved Leah more than life. But there was no freaking way he was telling his big sister about the imprint. Oh no. Leah could deal with her crazy.

* * *

**a/n:.i almost missed today's update but here it is....maybe i'll post another tonight if i get home early...thanks for the reviews!!!you guys are the best readers i've ever had....**

**and i hope i was able to show leah's place in the pack and the family as i wanted in this chapter...**


	60. Perfect

** PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**60. Miracle**

"I still feel like shit"Rebecca exhaled, after letting Leah's words sink in "I understand but it makes no difference. I'm a cheater"

"I don't think a single kiss can be considered cheating"Leah reasoned "The attraction you feel towards him is natural-"

"Wrong" She shook her head "I think it's quite the opposite, there's nothing natural about not being able to control your impulses. I have a husband Lee Lee, one that I adore. The very one I left everything for.I have a familY, two kids waiting for me to get home. I just can't walk away from all that. I mean you can surely understand-" Leah tried not to cringe when her friend's gaze settled over her. She knew that look. She knew what Rebecca was referring to, but the fear must have betrayed Leah, because Rebecca's eyes suddenly softened before she could mention him directly

"He...I mean he's not...Leah-" But But Leah could only shake her head,and choke back at sob.

"Leah" Rebecca said wrapping her arms around her friend's body "I didn't mean he wouldn't....He's marrying you......I.....I've never seen him so happy, he-"

"No"Leah said between sobs shaking her head"It's not that" Leah said laughing a little bit tyring to control her breathing and her stupid impulse to cry.

"Then what is it?"Rebecca asked concerned.

"It's nothing"Leah dismissed the question. Rebecca raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked.

"Leah you're kind of freaking me out here" Leah stood up to grab a tissue and clean her now slightly puffed face,

"Fine"She said rolling her eyes "And just because I have to start telling people and you might as well be the first"

"I'm pregnant"It was barely above a whisper and Leah's face betrayed no emotion. Rebecca looked skeptic for a moment, but then as she saw the big smile taking over Leah's face, she burst out laughing.

"You whore"Rebecca said and Leah was covering her mouth.

"Geez Rebecca keep it down"Leah scolded "People here have amazing hearing "

"Holy motherfucker"She whispered laughing and grinning at her friend "Someone's not going to be wearing white"

"Shut up" Lea mock glared.

"How long?" Rebecca asked

"A month"Leah sighed sitting again and resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"What is it hun?"

"I don't know I guess I'm a little bit scared"Leah speaks softly "This is a huge thing, and I already have so much to deal with, and I'm not sure your brother's ready for this, or if I am. I don't want to screw this up"

"You won't"Rebecca said withou skipping a beat "Come on just look at yourself. Look at all you've done in the past years, all you've gone through. Sure you could've waited a couple of years. But a baby is always a blessing Leah. And this baby " She said placing her hand over Leah's flat stomach "Is your blessing"

"A miracle"Leah whispered. The impossible coming to life.

* * *

**a/n: sorry for missing a week..but im trying to triple post today. By the way I'm starting to use twitter, and I'll be happy to answer any questions about the fic, o anythting else hahaha twitter(dot)com/ZuxyQ**

**I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter for obvious reasons. I hope you do like it.**


	61. Outburst

** PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**61. Outburst.**

The kitchen was very crowded. They were doing a sort of anti-thanksgiving dinner. And predictably so, there was a sea of women working their way around the huge kitchen, fixing , chopping, stirring, and decorating .

With so many wolves under the same roof, massive amounts of food were mandatory. And to make that possible, the effort of most women within the pack inner circle was required . Even the few who didn't know or simply didn't like to cook at all, had joined the working crew as well.

So to say Leah's kitchen was loud and packed, was the overstatement of the century. The noise of the playful banter and multiple conversations that were taking place, was so loud, that it had literally forced their counterparts to vacate the premises and organize a football game outside.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked not feeling so good about her plan anymore.

"Stop fretting"June said licking a big spoon full whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top. Leah raised her eyebrows and looked over the kitchen trying to locate the whipped cream she was suddenly craving. However her craving was replaced with amusement when she noticed a very red faced ,glaring Rachel working on what appeared to be a very elaborate chocolate cake.

"What?"June looked up when she noticed Leah trying not to laugh and shaking her head at her.

"You really should try to get on her good graces" Leah admonished.

"I do" June replied flippantly. Leah raised an eyebrow and June just laughed.

"Anyways as I was saying. They will hit it off. She's piscis and he's cancer. They make total sense together"

"Who's cancer and piscis?" Kim asked interrupting the talk at the stove to check on the buns that were in the oven.

"Embry. I set him up with a friend" June said before Leah could stop her, and when she heard the metal clank in Rachel's direction, she silently cursed herself , and braced for Rachel's drama.

"Who the hell do you-"

"Before you start"Leah said turning towards her best friend "It was my idea"

"I'm sorry I-"Kim tried to intervene, but she was overpowered by Rachel's ranting.

"What the hell Leah?! Embry is my sister's imprint and-" Leah cut her off dragging her by the arm out of the kitchen.

"Rachel, Becca knows . We sort of talked about it before she left. You know she can't leave her family, and Jake's helping Embry ." Leah said "I know you don't like June but Seth mentioned she liked to play matchmaker and was pretty good so I asked her for help. Embry needs to get out there" Rachel didn't look up and just clenched her jaw.

"Rach" Leah said.

"So what _your love_ and her family is enough to ignore the imprint. But my life and my career are not?!!"Leah paled when she noticed the glassy eyes on her friend's face

"Rachel, that's not fair"Leah said completely taken aback by her outburst.

"No. You're right. It's not fair"Rachel said not exactly agreeing with Leah.

At the loss of words of her friend, Rachel exhaled a bitter laugh and retreated back to the kitchen leaving a pondering Leah on her wake.

* * *

**a/n: there was no triple post but here's an update. i think it's logical that rachel would slightly resent her friend and her sister...doesn't mean she's going to go all bitchy on their asses or try to dump Paul, she's just going to have to work through it, and learn to live with it.**

** i pretty much hate imprinting and i think there are many things to consider when you write about imprinted couples....as great as it is to have a soulmate, i refuse to believe it's all rainbows and sunshine**


	62. Our baby

** PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**62. Our baby**

The soft melody started playing and Leah frowned, she didn't recognize the tune. Quil and Embry had been laughing, and Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Seth looked panicked and a little red when he met his sister's stare. The good thing was that Leah understood when Jake opened his big mouth and the first line came out.

"_You're having my baby_" Right after that Leah almost had a heart attack. She was going through a wide variety of feelings. That it was hard for her to settle into one. One thing she was sure of, was that she was crimson red and glaring at her soon to be death fiancee.

She looked around the room, the girls were swooning and smiling at her and Jake. The guys' reactions were a little bit more mixed. Some of them were surprised, others like Paul and Quil were amused, and the younger ones lookes genuinely happy.

She had the full intention of unplugging the stupid karaoke and telling everyone to leave. But then she made the mistake of looking up. Jake's gaze was completely fixed on hers. And despite the fact that he was drunk, and his eyes were a little bit glassy. There was no denying the sincerity in what he sang.

His husky voice was all she could hear, and a warm fuzzy feeling took over, despite her initial reluctance. Suddenly it was only her and Jake.

"_I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it_" Her lips turned completely up matching the grin that was lightening Jake's face. She had no idea how he had found out, but right now she didn't care.

Drunk people couldn't lie. And while she knew this was ridiculous and they would probably get laughed at for a long time. This reaction was perfect and it completely surpassed the best she had imagined. Suddenly it was

Leah couldn't get mad. The sincerity and love in his eyes said it all. And if it had been possible, she would've fallen more in love with him in that moment.

_"You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you" _A happy tear escaped her eye, and she couldn't hold it in. She was crying , smiling and laughing as Jake finished the song.

"I'm having your baby"She half sobbed, half beamed in his ear, when Jake scooped her into his arms.

"Our baby"Jake whispered in her hair.

**

* * *

a/n: this happens during the anti thanksgiving dinner. ****i hope this isn't too cheesy, there's a part two to this chapter ** but tell me if this is too cheesy and maybe i'll just leave it like this... dunno. anyways thanks for reviewing girls and will try to update again tomorrow 


	63. Tangible

** PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**63. Tangible**

Tribal carvings decorate the wood banister where her fingers are sliding through. It's beautiful, and completely unexpected. The shade of the wood is very reminiscent of Jacob's fur. All the little details from the color of the sheets, to the very thoughtful and cute mobile with little wolves hanging in place, give the crib a sense of warmth, that Leah loves as soon as she lays eyes on it.

"You like it?" He's all sweaty and shirtless, and if her hormones weren't so busy making her teary and soft, they probably would have her jumping his bones.

"Like it?"She asks in a small voice "Jake, I love it. I still can't believe you had time to do this and hide it from me"

"Well Becca only confirmed what I already suspected..."He wrapped his arms around the middle, his hand covering her still plain abdomen.

She finally has a tangible proof it's all happening. And she loves him for giving it to her. For knowing she needed this. It goes beyond an approval, or a feeling of acceptance. He's telling her he's ready, and that he's here for her in every sense of the word. And even if she should've known all along, having him tell her in his own way doesn't hurt.

"The song" Leah laughs quietly.

"Meant every single word" He whispers quietly in her ear "You know that"

"Do you think we should get married?" A slight frown appears on Jacob's face and he loses his grip so he can turn her face his way.

"You don't?" There's a slight hint of fear in his voice "Do you...I..." But Leah shuts him up quickly, putting her left hand over his mouth. She laughs quietly and shakes her head. And the worry leaves just like it appeared. She can feel his smile growing under her palm

"I meant like sooner" She kisses her hand softly and a faint blush appears on her cheeks. She's blaming the hormones for that. Feeling coy and self conscious is something new. And the funny part is that she doesn't hate it.

"I could do it right now" His voice is low, and the kiss he places below her ear, is enough to have her nodding at his crazy suggestion.

"It would be just the two of us" She says after a moment.

"Three of us" And it's easy to lose themselves in a world of three, where nothing else matters. The future doesn't feel like smoke and mirrors for her. It's all happening. And even if she feels it's too good to be true for a second, it's all real. And dangerous as it might be, she stops worrying and overthinking and decides to let herself enjoy it.

* * *

**a/n: i suck so bad for not updating in months,and i owe you all an apology, (writer's block is a lame excuse but i really couldn't write a thing) im finally picking up this story again. i know this update isn't a very good one, but ill do my best to get another one tonight . I hope i still have readers :D**

**and thanks if you're still reading this..**


	64. Your something

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

* * *

**64. Your something**

She's almost finished packing, she's just missing one clothing piece. And searching for it, has taken all morning, _She needs a dress. _She's been going through her closet, while Nessie and Claire run in and out of the master bedroom, playing tag.

So maybe she doesn't exactly_ need it_, but she honestly can't picture herself getting married in a skirt or jeans. Maybe Jacob doesn't care what she's wearing. She's almost sure that she could say her vows naked and he wouldn't mind. In fact, he would probably encourage her to do so, if she voiced her thoughts.

"It's okay, you can come in" She says without turning to her guest, as she stares at her closet for the thousandth time.

"I still can't get used to the fact that you guys hear everything"Rachel says quietly stepping into the bedroom. She feels a little unnerved when Claire and Nessie stop completely what they were doing and just stand and stare at her. She tries giving them a small smile, but the two girls are having none of it. She thinks Nessie is actually glaring at her.

Rachel clears her throat loudly, and the small girl only crosses her arms in response, Claire imitating her as well. Leah chuckles at the three of them and shakes her head, turning away from the closet.

Rachel is relieved and looks up at Leah "I wanted to talk to you"

"Say hi to Rachel and go pack your toys, because Jake will be here any minute now" There's a hint of amusement in Leah's voice, but the tone is still stern. Both girls mutter a brief _hi rachel_, Claire more enthusiasticly than Nessie and run out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry" Rachel says quickly "I screwed up again. And once again I took it out on you"Leah stops her mid sentence and wraps her arms around her friend, who breaks down into quiet sobs.

"It's okay Rach it's me. You could practically tell me to fuck off, and I'll still be here. I love you" Leah whispers in her ear "And when you're ready to talk about it. Im going to be here to listen and help if you want me to" The reassuring words are comforting and soon enough, they're both laughing. Reminiscing of how some things haven't changed, and it's like they're still thirteen.

"I've got something for you" Rachel says pushing the small bag she had been carrying towards Leah. "My brother told me all about your crazy plans, and while I certainly do not approve being left out" Leah pulls out a beautiful dress from the bag "It was mom's wedding dress. And since Becca and I coudln't wear it because of our height, or well our lack of , I thought it would fit you"

"I don't-" Leah was speechless but Rachel was having none of it

"Save it, You love it, and you'll wear it. It'll be your something old and something borrowed."

"What's this?" Leah asked taking out a small velvet box

"Oh that's my gift and your something blue" She opened it to reveal a pair of sapphire earrings "And I should warn you, that im throwing you guys a wedding reception as soon as you come back. And no, you can't do anything about it"

But there was nothing Leah wanted to do about for once, she was willing to sit back and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**a/N: a little late but here it is, and next chapter is already written. thank you so much for sticking with my story. I love you all forit. And any questions, as always, feel free to ask ;)**


	65. Love would be forever

**PERFECT SYMMETRY**

**

* * *

65. Love would be forever**

The sunset paints the sky pink, and while he's never been one to notice details. Today's different.

He wants to remember every little detail of this moment. From the splash of the waves everytime they hit the shore, to the cry of seagulls a couple of feet away. How soft and smooth the sand beneath his feet feels. And the vision in white that stands right before him. The way the fabric clings to her body frame. And how the last rays of sunlight iluminate her face.A glowing face he can't describe, a contagious smile and hypnotizing eyes that take his breath away.

He's always been enraptured by her eyes. The expresiveness, the brightness, the mesmerizing love that they reflect. But today they're different. The shine in a way he's never seen before. There's no room for doubts, regrets, fears or memories of a distant past. There's no room for anyone else but him,in them.

And even though they've promised the world and more to each other. He finds that he doesn't need words. Not from her or anyone else. He doesn't need anything else but his reflection in her eyes. He feels unstoppable, in that single moment. And just when he thought it was not possible, his gravity shifts again. It's not magic, it's not destiny. It's him shifting his world and bounding himself to her forever. _._He's not making her his. He's willingly making himself, hers.

Leah's the woman he's choosing for the rest of his life. The mother of his child. Her partner, her best friend. _ His life_

He hears the minister's words as if he were miles away. _Husband and wife_. It sounds mundane and so simple to his ears, but the searing kiss that follows after, gives the words the depth and meaning they have.

Their love would be forever. And that, nothing and no one would ever be able to change it.

* * *

**a/N: So I know this is unusually short, but I REALLY LIKE HOW IT TURNED UP. I hope it's not repetitive ...haven't read my own story in a while...and im going to try this for the rest of the week...**

**thanks you so much for reviewing, i honestly thought i had lost my readers lol**


End file.
